SUDS
by Pelham Absalom
Summary: And Now For Something Completely Different. For anyone who has been at all disenchanted with the show as of late. What if the characters were just as fed up and decide to do something about it from the inside. Set before the Jolie breakup.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who so kindly read "Belum" and to assure you that I have no intentions of leaving the story there. I just needed some time to get my thoughts together for the second part, do some research that kind of thing. Until then, I hope you will enjoy my second endeavor._

_The idea for this story was inspired by the wonderful books by Jasper Fforde. I can claim no credit for his brilliance and I would recommend you stop reading this now and go buy his books. They are amazing and center around the notion that the characters created by authors inhabit a world parallel to our own and maintain their own infrastructure. I am borrowing that concept for this story._

Miles: Natalie, I just wanted to thank you again. (_smiles nervously)_

Natalie: You're welcome, Miles but you don't have to. . .

Miles: This really means a lot to me.

Natalie (smiling patiently) I understand, Miles but you don't have to speak in Script here/ It's just us.

"You're right, I almost forgot. This is all still pretty new to me."

She smiled in understanding as she led him into the police station that also served as their headquarters. She gave him a moment just to take it all in and watched as his eyes grew wide. She remembered her first day and she had felt the same way. It was a little overwhelming.

"You will be joining us as an observer for now but don't be afraid to ask questions. This is all very complex and it will take you some time to get used to everything. You probably all ready know some of the people here."

"Hello." Miles said as he looked around the room with his customary wide-eyed innocence. He had worked with several of these people before and some gave him a friendly smile but most regarded him with a kind of suspicion in their eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you're a CAD."

"Excuse me." He said, giving her a hurt look

"I'm sorry. It's a Character of Ambiguous Design." She explained. "You see, no one knows yet if you're going to be a hero or a villain. You haven't been fully conceptualized yet and people tend to get nervous when they don't know where they stand."

"Oh." He nodded, looking confused and a little sad.

Natalie patted his arm. "Don't worry. I'll show you around and try to explain just what it is we do around here."

"We are just one facet of the DSC or Department of Scripted Characters. This includes any character written for television, movies, plays or even commercials. Our division is SUDS."

"The Scripted Union Department of Soaps." John McBain supplied with a smile. "That's the worst part of this job, Miles, remembering all the anachronisms. Damn bureaucracy and red tape gets written into everything."

"Lieutenant McBain." Miles greeted him cheerfully.

John wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh, Miles. Natalie is the Lieutenant here."

"That's right. She outranks you here."

"Well, she has been here longer. And I can't think of anyone I would rather be under." He smiled and gave Natalie a subtle wink.

"Do you think you understand how all this works, Miles." She said in an attempt to regain control of the conversation.

He nodded his head but then smiled guiltily. "No, not really."

"That's okay. The more your character develops the more you will understand and adapt to the way things work around here." She assured him. "SUDS is like the special unit of a police force for all characters who inhabit SoapWorld. And each soap has it's own branch. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so." He said but she doubted that was true. She had been here seven years and was still not certain she understood all the ins and outs of SoapWorld.

"Has this always been here?"

"Pretty much. At first most things fell under the jurisdiction of the literary world but with the invention of the television and movies it was necessary to create a division that would be better equipped to deal with the specific problems and issues of scripted characters. We still follow the basic Ffordian design that was created for BookWorld but we're different."

"So, what exactly do you do here?" Miles asked.

"In a lot of ways we do the same things any other police station does. Llanview is a small place, inhabited by fewer than a hundred people. but there are more murders, serial killings, violent crimes, natural and unnatural disasters per capita than places five times our size." She said and she saw his eyes widen. "And that makes up just a small part of what we do here."

She started to launch into a list of their duties but Miles held out a restraining hand. "I think I understand but what I don't get is why I'm here. I mean I'm new here; I have no experience or special skills to offer. I barely even know what's going on. Why am I here?"

Natalie shrugged. "You're here because of your potential villain status. We are currently without a villain liaison since the death of Spencer Truman. Villains are typically in the minority and are so guaranteed a spot in the department so that they can best address the needs and concerns of the villain. I mean you can't exactly expect the people the villain has been wrapping in his webs of intrigue to be exactly sympathetic to his problems."

"So, I'm here because I might be evil and sinister." Miles gave her the frightened sad look of a lost child "Is it okay if I hope I'm not the next villain. I kind of like not being hated."

Natalie gave him a compassionate smile, recalling the creation and development of her own character. She understood the fear and uncertainty he was feeling. The transition can be difficult enough but especially so for an unsympathetic character who often didn't understand their own actions. She shuddered as she remembered going up against Victoria Davidson as she attempted to displace an already established and beloved character.

"Don't worry, Miles. A well developed villain is an essential element of any soap and it doesn't have to make you evil. A villain can have many aspects to their personality and just the right amount of vulnerability can even make them sympathetic. There are many villains who are also loving husbands and devoted fathers, they are often the cornerstone of the soaps storyline."

Miles smiled, obviously relieved and for a moment he looked as if he were going to ask another question but then he was distracted. He watched in fascination as John stared at himself in a mirror, studying himself intently from different angles, making different faces and occasionally running a hand through his hair.

"You know, I never would have guessed that John was such a vain man." Miles said too loudly, as a rookie he had not quite developed the subtle art of the aside and the entire room went silent.

"Vain? Did you just call me vain?"

"Relax, John. Remember he's new." Natalie said trying to hide her amusement at what was such a sore point with John.

"I am not vain but just in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a verbal guy, that means it's very important that I emote. We're talking piercing glances, smoldering gazes and that lip pursing thing I do when I'm upset."

"And you smirk a lot." Natalie added with a grin.

"The point is that these things don't just happen. They take practice."

"Of course." Miles said with sincerity. "It was not my intention to offend."

"Hey, kiddo, how's it shaking?" Roxanne made a well timed entrance and sat down at her desk. She pulled a pencil from her Dolly Parton hair and immediately got to work.

"I don't think you've met, Roxanne Balsom." Natalie said to Miles. "Roxy is one of our best agents and you're going to be spending a lot of time observing her."

"Really?" Miles said. He knew enough about Roxy to be surprised by the fact that she was considered on of their best agents.

"Roxy has worked in both the History and the Genealogy departments."

Miles nodded slowly, clearly unimpressed. "History and genealogy." It sounded like a college course.

"Don't let the names fool you." Natalie told him. "Those are two of the most complex areas in our department and only the best are recruited. A Soaps history is constantly being rewritten even distorted to accommodate current storylines and genealogies. Well, genealogies are next to impossible to keep accurate records as previously unknown characters make dramatic appearances as a long lost relative or as even well established characters suddenly find themselves inexplicably belonging to a new family."

"But you have DNA testing here?" Miles asked and she knew he must be thinking of his own questionable lineage.

"We have highly sophisticated DNA testing but it is also extremely insecure and results are constantly being tampered with. You'll find that in SoapWorld even a mother may not know how many children she has. The Genealogy and History departments must work closely together since the history often has to be rewritten in order to establish these new family lines."

"It sounds really complicated." Miles admitted. "But you no longer work in those departments, Ms. Balsom?"

"Nah, I got my own gig now." She said never taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

"Roxy looks after the WAIF's now." Natalie explained, teasingly.

"The waif's?" Miles glanced around the room as if he were expecting to see a battalion of little urchins following in Roxie's wake.

Natalie laughed. "The Writer's of Alternative Internet Fiction and her work in that area has been innovative. In fact, the policies and procedures that she has established are being used all over Soap World."

"Very impressive." Miles nodded and the turned back to Natalie. "Internet fiction?"

"Fan Fiction. And boy has this stuff really taken off." Roxy explained.

"Fan Fiction is simply stories written by fans revolving around their favorite storylines and characters."

"You mean right now someone out there may be writing about me?" Miles asked with a grin.

"Maybe." She smiled. "At first no one really knew what to do with fan fiction or whose jurisdiction it fell under. BookWorld would normally have jurisdiction over written rather than scripted stories but since all the stories were uniquely Soapie their seemed to be no clear notion of whose responsibility they were. Finally, it was decided that they belong here to the genre they were created from."

"So, other than being written by fans how do they differ?"

"Well, for one thing the sex is a hell of a lot better." John said with a glance in a mirror to make sure he had just the right amount of mischievous glint in his eyes, "Much more detailed."

"Okay, moving on." Natalie said, steering Miles toward the other departments. She passed closely by John as she left and she felt his fingers reach out and lightly brush her arm.

Natalie gratefully retreated to the privacy of her office after she had finished showing Miles around. She sat down at her desk and tried to concentrate on some of the files in front of her when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, baby, you got a sec." Roxy asked as she came on into the room. "I've got that proposal.'

"Really, so soon?" Natalie stood excitedly and took the bound report Roxy handed her. "Roxy, you're amazing."

Roxy gave her adopted daughter a shy smile. "I just wrote it all down. You were the dictator."

Natalie ignored her choice of words as she looked over the proposal. "This looks great, Roxy. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Roxy patted her arm. "Really, Natty, don't worry about it. They're going to listen to you.'

"I hope so." She sighed. Roxy gave her a reassuring smile before leaving her alone once again in her office. Natalie leaned against her desk and went over the proposal again word for word. She practically knew it by heart by now but it had to be perfect. She loved her job here in SoapWorld with all of its challenges and complexities but lately she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it she just knew she had to do something about it.

"You were great with the rookie today, Natalie." John said as he joined her on the roof, they had a few hours to themselves before that mornings re-runs.

"It's my job." She shrugged.

He slipped his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "What's wrong?"

She knew there would be no point in lying to him, he knew her too well. "It's getting worse. The fighting."

"I know." He sighed. "But it will get better. It always does."

"I don't know, John. This feels different. I'm afraid they're trying to tear us apart."

He turned her around so that she was facing him and he cupped her face in his hand. "That won't happen. Not now, not ever again. I love you remember. I finally said it and I meant it. I mean what would be the point in letting me finally say the words if . . ." He paused, not wanting to even finish the thought. "We've worked too hard for this, Natalie and we've earned it. We're not going to let anyone just take it away from us now." He pulled her into a passionate kiss hat left her breathless and then he gave her a smug smile. "See, that'll show you."

"Consider me told off." She laughed as she nestled against him.

"You know what, you and I, we're pretty lucky."

"Because we have each other?"

"That and because we are a member of that lucky group who have been scripted a bed and I really feel that it is our duty to make good use of the accommodations."

She followed him into their bed, their hands entwined and she felt a surge of love and happiness so strong that she felt tears spring to her eyes. Natalie vowed in that moment that she would do anything necessary to protect what they had.


	2. Chapter 2

The station was nearly deserted when she walked in and she took a moment to enjoy the relative quiet in contrast to the normal chaos. There were a few people there working and she saw Rex sitting beside Marcie at her desk. They were leaning close to each other and Natalie could see their hands entwined. She tried to make sure they didn't see her, not wanting to intrude upon one of their rare stolen moments but as she started to slip away she nearly walked right into Adriana.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She apologized but Adriana barely acknowledged her presence. She was too busy glaring at Rex, her arms crossed and her foot tapping ominously against the floor.

Rex quickly stood as Adriana marched their way. "Adriana."

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

"I'm sorry, I was just helping Marcie with a case and I . . ."

""Yeah, I know. You're always here, helping out someone."

"I'm sorry. It really is all my fault." Marcie interjected nervously. "You know, Rex. He's always there when someone he cares about needs him." She was unable to hide the warmth in her eyes as she looked at Rex.

"I wouldn't really know about that." Adriana said. "Are you coming?"

Rex looked across the room to Natalie, the pleading look of an animal ready to chew through their own leg in his brown eyes.

"Rex, can I see you for just a moment before you leave." She asked and was rewarded with one of Adriana's glares.

Rex gave her a helpless shrug and one of his more winning smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll only be like ten minutes." He promised.

"Don't think I'm going to wait around on you forever." She warned him before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room.

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem." She smiled at him. She adored her brother. She had been with him since the moment of his conception, through his years as a CAD and borderline villain, and had watched him grow into the charming rogue he was now. She would give anything if she could just give him the one thing that would make him truly happy.

"Do you really think you can hold out much longer?" She asked him quietly

"I told you. I'm saving myself for true love." He said shyly.

"Good night, Marcie." She said as she patted Rex on the shoulder. She watched him return to Marcie's side and she sighed. Rex might belong to Adriana in script but his heart would always belong to Marcie Walsh McBain. The one woman he could never have.

She stopped in front of the director's office, relieved to see a faint light shining under the door. She had hoped to be able to talk without so many interruptions. She knocked gently but didn't wait for a response as she opened the door.

"Madame X?"

"Mom, will do just fine, even here at work." Viki said, studying her daughter's face closely as she too the seat across from her. "I would ask if you're okay but I know you're not so . . .", she closed the file on her desk and leaned back in her chair. "Tell me all about it."

Natalie smiled at her mom's astuteness. Viki could always read her and on those rare occasions when Natalie sought her out this way Viki had a way of making her feel as if she were the only person in the world.. "I don't really know what to tell you. I don't seem to know what's going on around here anymore." Se shared her concerns without going too much into detail. She still felt drained after her conversation with Bo and she was afraid of sharing too much before she talked to John.

"Darling, I know that change can be a scary thing, but it can also be a good and necessary thing. It creates opportunities for character growth and development and prevents plot stagnation. I recall once not being very happy about learning I was getting a new daughter and that has seemed to work out rather well." She said, giving her an affectionate smile.

"I know, and normally I understand. I do. I even understood when Cris was . . ." she paused, not really wanting to delve into all of that again. "This feels different."

"Different how?"

"This feels like an attack. I know that must sound paranoid."

"I don't think you're paranoid. I know that things have been difficult for you lately and I never seem to be around as much as I should but what makes you think this is an attack and not storyline driven."

"Because the storyline makes no sense, not even from a melodramatic point of view."

"And are you certain you're not being biased? I know how deeply you and John care for each other."

Natalie took a moment to consider Viki's question. She knew that Viki wasn't trying to dismiss her concerns but was merely trying to get her to think through them and focus her thoughts. It always helped. "No, it's not just personal bias. John and I have always understood and accepted the consequences of trying to maintain a relationship in SoapWorld but this . . ."

"Just doesn't feel right."

"It's like you were saying, Mom. Change is essential for character growth and evolution; finding my family, falling in love with Cris, playing pool, those were all part of the process. I was a drop out, then a bartender, Bo's secretary and then the forensics program. It was forward motion and now I'm going backwards." She took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "I'm going to lose the forensics program. How can that be a part of character growth?"

"I don't know honey." Viki said, gently. "Sometimes we don't understand why things happen until much later."

"Yes, if a storyline has run its course, like the DID out break, but it makes no sense for this to happen now. I know John and I need some sort of drama but with my working in forensics the potential for storylines was limitless." She said trying to remain calm and rational when she really wanted to demand to know why she and John were being torn apart. "I mean with a working relationship like that we could have been like Tom and Margo."

"Excuse me, Tom and who?"

Natalie nearly felt herself blush. "Their an SC from As the World Turns." She mumbled.

"I see." Viki studied her daughter thoughtfully. She had sensed something about her early on, well before it was revealed that Natalie was her daughter. She had pushed for the girls' early admission into the guild in spite of the boards' reluctance to hire someone who was so infatuated with the SoapWorlds of other networks. Natalie had never let her down though and she trusted her instincts. "Natalie, I know that you understand that even a so called Super Couple like this Tom and Margo don't ever live happily ever after. It's just not done here. You and John would have to leave and . . ."

"I know all of that and believe me they have had their fair share of drama, adultery and angst but they have also been married, to just each other, for over twenty years."

"Twenty years?" Viki repeated her shock evident. "Okay, lets say for the sake of argument that this is some sort of an attack. Who and what is their motivation?"

Natalie sighed, her frustration palpable. "I don't know."

"Then what is it you would like me to do for you?"

She had been waiting for Viki to make this offer and she chose her words carefully. "I have a proposal here to establish the first inter network collaboration and I need to get this to someone at the Guiders over in the Springfield chapter." She held her breath as her Mom took in her words.

Viki had always been an expert at hiding her emotions behind a mask of poise and dignity but she was clearly surprised by her request. "Natalie each soap has always been a self contained unit working independently of the others. There may have been the occasional crossover but a coalition among the networks. It's unheard of."

"I think the time for this has come."

"People have grownup watching the same soaps their mothers and their grandmothers watched. And they watch them on one network there has never been a need . . ."

"Until now. In the beginning there were only three networks and what people watched was determined by which signal they received clearly but things have changed a lot since then. I mean, we have VCR's, Tvo and the internet so a person could watch ever soap on every network if they chose to. We need something like this. BookWorld has . . ."

"We are not BookWorld."

"I know but we have to be able to adapt to all these changes. We have opportunities we have never had before. We could maybe even see a Boxed Set in the future."

"I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves." Viki said, giving her a quick glance. The DVD boxed set was the Holy Grail of the SoapWorld, something that had always seemed out of reach. "You have obviously put a lot of thought into this."

"You know that this is something I have always believed in. This is not just reactionary because of what's happening with John and I." Natalie said, leaning forward in her seat. "We need to be one cohesive unit, working together. The Guiders has been around for seventy years, since the days of radio. They were there from the moment people first switched on a set, and had to get up to do it. When you tell me to go by the book, they wrote the book."

"I am well aware of Guiding Light's contributions to SoapWorld."

Natalie smiled. "I just need someone there to listen to me. If you give them this proposal it'll give it more credence. Please, mom."

Viki stared at her for a moment. She was the director of the Llanview chapter and she took her responsibilities seriously. She was also a mother and she believed in her daughter. She leafed through the carefully prepared proposal and met Natalie's anxious gaze. "I'll see what I can do but I can't promise you anything."

* * *

Natalie felt a small measure of relief when she finally went home. She knew that if what she wanted could be done then Victoria Davidson could make it happen. There was nothing left for her to do now but wait and be watchful.

She found John on the roof, looking distracted and a little disconcerted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just . . ." he shook his head, giving her a slight smile. "I think I may be losing my mind but other than that, things are great."

"I know what you mean. Things have been pretty unsettling around here lately. Spencer's death . . ."

"That's not it. I mean Spencer's death was what, plot device number eight. It's as old as SoapWorld itself. Spencer's death was inevitable." John shrugged. "I really think I'm losing my mind." He told her. "Watch this." He walked over to the table, sat his cell phone down before turning his back deliberately and walking back to where she was leaning against the ledge. He picked his cell phone up from the ledge and held it out toward her. "Did you see that?"

"See what, John?" she asked a concerned look on her face. He stared down at his phone in confusion but when he looked back at her he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Come on; don't mess with me like that. I really thought I was having some sort of breakdown and it would be off to Wingdale or whatever." He laughed. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"We're being haunted."

"Haunted? By Spencer Truman? But I'm all ready being haunted by my Dad and that would be like a plot device number . . ."

"Not Spencer and not a plot device, which is a good thing because you can never keep them straight anyway." She teased. "I believe this is Preston McBain."

"There is no Preston McBain, I mean what kind of name is Preston for a McBain. It sounds like one of those kids who wear little alligators on their shits. I hate that."

"Relax, McBain. He's a mere rumor."

"Then how is it that he's been David Copperfielding my cell?"

"Well, sometimes these internet rumors can take on a life of their own; they become a sort of poltergeist. He's attached to you because you would have been his connection here."

"Then why doesn't he go haunt Michael."

"They have a baby, maybe he's being thoughtful. A rare trait in a McBain. No wonder he didn't make it."

"Ouch. Did someone have a bad day?"

"I'm sorry, it's just everything."

"I know, it's been tough on me too. I don't like being angry with you, not like this."

"I can't really blame you. I just got us both into big trouble for tampering with evidence in a crime I know in my heart you never would have committed."

"It's not your fault. The way I've been behaving lately I've given you good reason to have doubts. I did go after Vickers. I haven't forgotten. John said gently. "You know, I still can't help but wonder if . . ."

"Oh, who cares?! We're not going to learn anything useful on this until Fall Sweeps anyway. And with all the Spoilers, which we don't have access to everyone will know who did it long before we do. By then it'll just be some excuse to send some peripheral character into exile."

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, his hand lying protectively against the back of her head. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her shiver a little. She relaxed against him, letting his touch calm her.

"I gave Mom my proposal tonight." She finally said.

He pulled away and looked down at her; the excitement he was unable to show was shining in his eyes. "So, how'd it go?"

"She agreed to turn my proposal over to the powers that be."

He grinned at her. "You're pretty amazing, you know that."

"They haven't approved anything yet. SoapWorld can be pretty rigid sometimes. They are not very receptive to change. I mean I'm proposing forming an alliance between factions that have always competed against each other."

"If anyone can pull this off, you can."

"I just hope they don't think I'm doing this out of my own self interest."

"You mean for us." He corrected.

"I sort of mentioned Tom and Margo when I was talking to Mom."

"Tom and Margo." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Which ones are they again?"

"They are the ones who fell in love while battling the devious Mr. Big who was actually a dwarf." She said

"Of course, the dwarf. How could I have forgotten?" He said and she laughed

"And now they've been married for over twenty years. Do you think you could handle that McBain?"

"Twenty years, huh." He said as he thought it over. "Well, throw in a few adulterous affairs, a coma every now and then for the rest and I might be able to swing it."

She gave him a playful slap and he pulled her into his arms. "I will always love you Natalie Buchanan. Twenty years, forty years or a hundred."

"You're not afraid we'll become boring, lose our appeal." She said softly.

"What unimaginative idiot could ever think that you and I could ever be boring? As long as I have you by my side bring on the dwarves, I'm ready." He said stretching out his hand about three feet from the ground as if holding off the onslaught of a miniature aggressor.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie: You know who I really want to talk to? I want to talk to –

John: No -- you know what you want? You know what you want? You want some guy that's going to take on everything you're dishing and not give it back to you. That's what you want. Guess what, Natalie -- that'll never be me, ever!

* * *

"Natalie." Miles insistent voice finally broke through to her consciousness and she realized he must have been standing in front of her desk for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Miles. Did you need something?"

"I'm just supposed to give you these reports." He said, handing over the files carefully. Miles took on each task given him, no matter how menial, with a child's eagerness to please."Thank you." She glanced at the files absently but he didn't move. He just stood there with that shy, slightly embarrassed smile. "Is there something else?"

"I was just wondering if there's anything else I can be doing. Don't get me wrong, this job is great but . . ."

"But filing and shuffling papers is pretty boring." She finished his thought.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful."

"It's okay. I understand. But I can't put you on field work until you're a full union member."

"And that's not going to happen unless I turn out to be a villain." He said with a rueful smile.

"Not necessarily, Miles. A villain status would certainly expedite your admission into the union but it's not the only way. We can always use good agents."

His smile immediately brightened. "Thank you, Natalie. You don't know how much that means to me. I feel like I'm a part of something here and I'm going to have to work really hard to prove myself."

"That's great, Miles." She smiled, patiently. "You should probably get back to doing that now."

"Right", He said, backing out of her office. He wasn't sure why, but this was something he really wanted to do, but he was often unsure of his own motives. What he did know though is that he would do anything to be accepted here. He nearly walked into John McBain he was so entrenched in his own thoughts.

"She in there?" John asked curtly.

"Yeah, everything okay," he asked, noting John's dark face and stiff bearing. He was learning to read the detective pretty well and it was evident that he was angry.

"Why?"

Miles was taken aback by John's question and found himself unwilling to admit that he had so easily read John's dark mood. "I don't know." He stammered. "It's just Natalie seemed real distracted and you . . ." John glowered at him and he hesitated. "You know, Natalie was just sitting in her office, kind of staring off into space so I thought maybe . . ."

"Everything's fine. She just has a lot on her mind right now." John assured him as he walked toward her office. He had found her that way many times himself but he had never thought she was distracted during those times. If anything, she was more focused. He often got the impression that she was looking at something that he couldn't see and it irritated as well as intrigued him.

"Are you okay?" He asked and winced when he heard the harsh tone in his own voice. He was still having trouble getting his emotions under control after that final scene.

"Not really. What about you?"

"You know that in spite of what they make me say that I'm not really angry with you."

She sighed. "I'm not sure I know anything anymore."

He knelt in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "You know that I love you. I have from the moment I first saw you."

"I love you too."

"Well good, now that that's settled all you need to know is that we will get through this," he said, seeking reassurance as much as offering it. ""We fight, we make up. It's what they created us to do."

"I know, passion and pride collides and you get us, but this morning wasn't like that. This morning was just . . . mean"

John hung his head, embarrassed by the way he had treated her. "I'm sorry."

"I know that it wasn't your fault."

They sat in silence for a long moment. John desperately searched for something to say that would take the worry and pain from her eyes, but before he could do anything there was a hesitant knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but Mac says he needs to see you, something about tracking." Miles said

Natalie and John immediately started for the door when she noticed Miles staring longingly after them, like a child waiting to be picked for the basketball team. "Come on, Miles. This is something you should probably see."

"We've got movement on one of the Exiles." Mac explained as they joined him.

"An Exile? What's that?" Miles asked a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"A character that has been written off of a show to some vague location. Llanview exiles are often sent to London." Natalie explained.

"Who do we have activity on?" John asked.

"I'm still trying to find out." Mac said as his keys flew over the keyboard. "Each character gets a unique marker when they exit a show." He explained to Miles as he looked over his shoulder curiously.

"I don't understand. Why put so much effort into tracking former characters."

"Well, in some ways, Miles, being written off of a show can be worse than being killed off. Infrequent and vague references to a character keep them just on the outskirts of SoapWorld in some remote, ill defined purgatory." She let her gaze fall momentarily to a faint blip on the screen. "They are far away from the people they love and who love them."

"This one is still too weak to get a good read on." Mac sighed. "Internet rumor?"

"Could be but keep an eye on it anyway." Natalie told him.

"Are they dangerous?" Miles asked.

"Not necessarily, but an Exile could return at anytime and when they do they're often . . . changed. It just makes sense for us to know what's going on with them."

"So, the union practices a tag and release program, just like on Wild Kingdom." Marty Saybrooke's sardonic voice immediately put Natalie on edge.

Miles: Hi Marty.

Saybrooke tended to make Miles nervous and when he was nervous he lapsed back into script speak. Natalie gently touched his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"Miles." Marty said, barely glancing in his direction. "So, tell me Lieutenant McBain, did you watch my impending arrival with such intense anticipation?" She smiled as she placed a hand on his arm.

"That's Detective McBain and Lieutenant Buchanan." John corrected as he discreetly removed her hand. "We watched for your arrival the same way one prepares for an impending hurricane."

"You were an Exile, Marty?" Miles asked, innocently. "What was that like?"

Marty flashed him a look that seemed to make him shrink inside of himself. Natalie felt a rush of annoyance. Miles was a rookie and her responsibility and just because he was a CAD it didn't give Saybrooke the right to treat him so callously.

"Don't you think "Exile" is a rather harsh term?" She directed her question toward Natalie, without actually acknowledging her.

Natalie shrugged. "That's what they've always been called. I could requisition a History Rewrite but LOST has already called dibs on the "OTHERS"

Marty tossed her hair. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to discuss with Viki." She gave John a lingering stare before she walked away.

John shook his head and gave Natalie an amused smile. "The Others, huh?"

"I wasn't making light of it. I have two brothers out there somewhere, a nephew I never even got to see, family I've never even met."

"I know." He nodded, leaning close to her. "I'm always going to be here for you. I promise." He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before going back to work.

Natalie returned to her office and tired to concentrate on her work but her mind kept drifting back to the Exiles. Natalie had indeed watched Marty's approach with the utmost attention. She hadn't been able to explain it at the time but something had felt wrong the moment she saw the first activity. She also knew that Marty's hostility about being an Exile wasn't totally unfounded. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be cut off from everyone and everything you knew. It was no wonder that the Exiles came back . . . different.

"Natalie." She looked up quickly, never having heard Viki enter the room.

"Mom."

"I wanted to tell you that I have been talking to Agent Bauer from the Guiders."

Natalie stared at her Mom in shock. She wasn't sure she could trust her own hearing. She hadn't had a hallucination since John's death but . . .

"Would you like to know what they said?" Viki interrupted her swirling thoughts.

Natalie took a deep breath, steeling herself for the worst. "Yes."

"He was very impressed with your insights and your attention to detail." Viki said and Natalie face fell as she anticipated the but that would be following this statement. "And he thought you were right about the need for a cohesive department. They're gong to send one of their agents here."

Natalie could barely breathe. Her throat constricted and it took her a few moments to gather her composure. "And when can we expect this agent?" She asked, hoping her voice carried the professionalism she wasn't currently feeling.

"Well, I like to say there's no time like the present, unless I've been time travelin' again."

Viki and Natalie looked up at the attractive woman with the short blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and one of the most expressive smiles Natalie had ever seen, walked into the office. "Reva Shayne Lewis Spaulding Lewis Cooper Lewis." She introduced herself. "And in that order."


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie blinked and for a moment she just stood there staring dumbly at the older woman. She couldn't believe that she was really there, that after all this time someone was finally listening to her. She was actually going to have the opportunity to work with a Guider, and not just any Guider either. She had thought at best she cold hope to get a reoccurring character, but to get someone of Reva's standing was more than she could have hoped for.

"You know, that is the only problem with this younger generation. You just can't shut them up." Reva said to Viki while giving Natalie an amused smile.

Natalie actually felt herself blush as she attempted to replace her awe with some semblance of professionalism.. "Ms. Lewis I just wanted to say what a pleasure it us to have you here and I hope that . . ."

"Reva." She interrupted as she looked around the office. "It's best not to be so formal in SoapWorld. The last names can be pretty trying. Am I right Victoria Lord Riley Burke Riley Buchanan Buchanan Carpenter Davidson?"

Natalie glanced quickly at her Mom, expecting her to be offended by Reva's flippant remark but Viki merely smiled good-naturedly. "If I didn't know better I would say you two have met before." She observed.

"You're not the only one who keeps up on things." Viki said noncommittally.

"Well, Reva my name is . . . Natalie." She stopped short of listing her all ready lengthy last names.

"Nice to meet you, Nat." Reva said as she sat down on the couch. "Mind if I sit."

"Please." Natalie said, giving Viki an almost imperceptible shrug.

"I'm still recovering from one of those near death miraculous recovery things. Again. They do take a toll."

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you . . ."

"No, I'm good." She smiled and looked around. "So, now what?"

"Wow! I'm not sure I even now where to begin." Natalie laughed and then winced at her own nervousness. "I guess we could start by . . .

"Maybe, you should show me around the place first." Reva interrupted.

The door to her office opened and, as if on cue, Clint Buchanan strolled in, "Hi, honey, I was just wondering if . . .", he paused when he saw Reva, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting a thing. I'm Reva." She introduced herself as she rose to meet him.

"Reva is going to be working with us for awhile." Natalie explained. "We were just discussing how we need someone who could show her around."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure I could manage a little time." He smiled and held his arm out for her gallantly.

"A gentleman? I thought you were extinct." Reva smiled. "Have we met before. You look awfully familiar?"

"I'm sure I would have remembered." Clint smiled, giving her a subtle but appreciative glance.

"Do you think it's wise, sending your father off with Ms. Lewis? You know how Dorian would react if . . ."

"Yeah, I know." Natalie laughed. She felt good, like a weight had just been lifted off with her. Reva being there gave her hope that she could fix whatever was going on in Llanview.

Viki tried to give her daughter an admonishing look but was unable to keep her own amusement from her eyes. "You should be on your best behavior right now. Having a Guider here is a very big deal, you know, and she is your responsibility while she's here.

"I know, and I will be a model of professionalism." Se promised. "I just want to thank you, Mom."

"I didn't do anything. It was your proposal."

"I'm just a Lieutenant. They never would have listened to me without your support."

"I believe in you." Viki stated simply.

Natalie felt a lump in her throat and quickly sought a distraction before she became emotional. "I should tell, John." She stepped outside, barely able to contain her excitement and motioned for John to join her in her office.

"Everything okay?", he asked, giving Viki a slightly wary look.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that we will be hosting an agent from the Guiding Light and I need you to . . ." she had managed to stay calm and unaffected but John's eyes lit up.

"They really did it." He said with a smile. "They sent a Guider here."

"Reva Lewis. She's on the Clint Buchanan Grand Tour as we speak."

John, in a rare impulsive moment, swept Natalie into his arms and swung her around. ""I am so proud of you."

Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him but her Mom cleared her throat discreetly. She could have sworn she saw John blush as she placed her back on her feet.

"So, this agent, Reva Lewis, what's she like?"

She's a little quirky but she's an icon. I never dreamed we would get someone with her status."

"Natalie, I know how hard you have worked for this, and you should be proud of yourself but I want you to be careful as well." Viki said.

"Careful?"

"Reva comes with impressive credentials but I also don't want you to lose sight of who and what she is. She is an amazing character and there is much she can teach you but don't forget that she is also a resurrectionist."

"I know, Mom, but . . ."

"Darling, just hear me out." Viki interrupted gently. "A character who has been killed off and brought back multiple times can become a little . . ."

"Unhinged." John supplied the word. Viki gave him a look for his coarse choice of words but didn't try to correct him. "It's just that you haven't had a lot of experience with this sort of character.'

Natalie knew she was thinking of Mitch Lawrence. "Don't worry. I'll keep my eyes wide open."

"So will I.", John said, giving Natalie's hand a protective squeeze.

"Well, that father of yours is a real sweetheart." Reva said as she let herself back into Natalie's office. "We were having a great time until this angry brunette showed up and led him away like a puppy on a leash."

"Dorian." Natalie and Viki said at the same time.

"Reva, this is John McBain. John this is Reva." Natalie introduced them.

Reva didn't' try to hid her appreciation as she looked John over. "Well, I can say one thing for Llaanview. There's nothing wrong with the scenery." She winked at Natalie.

"I really should be getting back to work now." Viki said. "Reva, we look forward to having you here and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"I should be going too. My scene with Marty will be starting soon. I'll see you at Rodi's, okay."

"Miles and I will be there."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. . ."

"Reva." She said. He gave them a brief nod before walking out the door. Reva watched him walk out. "I don't know why you need me here. You seem to have all the "assets" you need."

Natalie smiled a little uncomfortably, she had expected a Guider to be more serious, more formal, the FBI of the SoapWorld. She wasn't quite sure how to take Reva. "So, where should we get started? I thought maybe . . .'

"Oh, I think we have plenty of time for all of that. I thought maybe I would just observe for now. Maybe, get to know each other a little better."

"Oh, I know a lot about you. I've always been fascinated by the inhabitants of the other SoapWorlds. And your fountain scene . . ."

"Ah, yes, the infamous fountain scene. Well, that was a long time ago."

"I wish I could have seen it.' Natalie said admiringly.

They talked for awhile, Reva somehow managed to always turn the conversation back to her. They learned that they had both been bartenders at one time and they both had sisters who were a little less than stable. Natalie was surprised by how much time had gone by when Miles had to knock on the door to remind her that their scene at Rodi's was coming up.

"Natalie, it's almost time." Miles said, his face registering surprise, then pleasure when he saw Reva "Hello, my name is Miles. You're very beautiful."

Reva gave Natalie an amused smile. "My, but he's the guileless one."

"He was written that way." Natalie shrugged.

"I'm a CAD." Moles sighed.

"Well, Miles, I have had some of my best times with CADS"

"Really?" Miles asked, his face brightening.

"Oh, yes. There was Cain, a honey of a lunatic but without a doubt the best CAD I know is Alan Spaulding. Alan and I have had some great times. Now that is a villain to aspire to." She put her arm through Miles and advised him on some of the finer points of being a CAD as they made their way to Rodi's.

* * *

"Miles, we need to take our places." Natalie said. He was still enthralled with Reva.

"Of course. Thank you, Reva. I'm going to keep what you said in mind." He said as he hurried into the bar.

"Reva, if you like you can stay in my office until we're done here." Natalie offered.

"Actually, I thought I might just mingle in the scene with the other ghosts."

"Uh, I don't know . . ." Natalie wasn't sure there was even a protocol for that. She was sure no one had ever volunteered to be a ghost before. Ghosts were the surplus characters. The generics who were used to fill in space in public scenes: bars, restaurants or airplanes. They had no names, no personalities, and no real language. Their speech was just muffled background noise that only they could understand.

"Don't' worry. I promise you won't even notice I'm there. I want to see you in action."

Natalie found that hard to believe. Reva, with her effervescent personality and bright smile couldn't help but stand out in a crowd but she was a Guider. She surely knew what she was doing and who was she but a Lieutenant with less than ten years experience. "Okay, I can meet you outside in . . .'

"That's okay. I'll think I'll watch the whole scene and then head to your Mom's carriage house. She said I could stay there and I could use the chance to get settled in."

"Okay." Natalie agreed uncertainly.

Reva settled herself into a table in the corner of the room where she could observe without being observed. Her face wore its usual carefree expression but her eyes were cold and sharp, missing nothing and focused on one person in particular. She watched as John and Natalie eventually left the scene together and rather than wait until the end of the scene she quietly slipped out of the scene. She locked eyes with Marty for a brief moment before she left.

Reva went to Natalie's empty and unlocked office where she logged on to her computer. She keyed in her password and spent a few minutes accessing highly confidential information before jotting down a name and turning the computer off. She was only mildy surprised when she looked up and found Viki watching her. This was to be suspected in SoapWorld. A person doing secretive or slightly suspicious activities in an empty room was required to have another character stumble upon them.

"Well, hello. I was just checking up on my kids while I'm away." She was also required to make some faintly plausible but entirely unbelievable excuse to explain her presence in the office.

"Reva, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, no. I'm just heading over to the carriage house. It is very kind of you to put me up while I'm here."

"We're happy to have you."

"You know, Victoria, I've been a lot of things during my long run in SoapWorld. I've been everything from a time traveler to a clone to an Amish woman." She said with a laugh. "And I have also been a Mom. I know you're concerned but I'm going to look after your kid."

"You'd better." Viki said simply.

Reva gave her an admiring smile. The show may have been casting aside Victoria Davidson lately but that didn't mean she wasn't still a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Why so tense? I thought having Reva here would make you feel better." John said, as he gently massaged Natalie's shoulders.

"Having Reva here is amazing. A dream come true. There is so much a Guider can teach us Lifers."

"But . . ."

"But, I don't know how having her here can help… us." She said quietly.

He turned her around to face him. "Hey, listen to me. We are going to be okay. I promise."

"I don't think this is about what we want, John."

"We belong together, Natalie. Anyone can see that. I love you. I finally said it and I meant it. You are the first person I have ever said it too and you are the only one."

"I know and I love you too but they seem to want to push you toward Marty and… John interrupted her with a burst of laughter. And not one of his barely audible laughs but a full laugh. There was a commotion as the door leading to the roof suddenly opened and slammed shut. "John, you're scaring the poltergeist."

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . Marty Saybrooke."

"What's so funny about that? She's smart and attractive. She . . ."

"She is also as dull as dirt." John said. "Besides that, what sense would that make? She's a shrink for crying out loud."

"She has a son who could use a male figure that's perfect fodder for . . .'

"Sure, if he was some young cute Jerry McGuire type kid but come on . . . Cole is like what eighteen, taller than me and has all the personality and appeal of a guppy. He doesn't exactly scream nurture me.'

Natalie finally laughed. "Are you going to let me finish a sentence?"

"Not until you start one that makes sense." He grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Such as?" she gave him a teasing smile.

"Such as John I love you."

"John, I love you." She said in her most dreamy voice as she ran her fingers through his hair

"That was good. Now how about John I want to . . ."

"Whoa, am I gonna have to get the water hose." Reva suddenly said from behind them, making them both jump.

"What the hell?" John said gruffly.

"Relax, Romeo. Before you jump any bones we have to figure out how to save your collective asses."


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie felt a rush of annoyance as she met Reva's smug gaze. She knew Reva's character and had expected her to be quirky and impulsive but this . . . she took a quick glace at John who was observing Reva critically, his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back, assuming his confrontational stance. This was definitely not good.

"Reva, what are you doing here?" She finally asked, forcing herself to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, I thought I explained that all ready. That would have been the collective asses' part, just in case you missed it. I'm here to . . ."

"No, you're not." John interrupted and Reva met his gaze unflinchingly. "You're here to do your job and that's it. Natalie and I . . ." he started to say they were fine but he couldn't force out a lie. "Well, that's our business."

"Sure it is hot stuff." She laughed as she seated herself at the table. "Now that you got all of that brooding, leading man denial out of your system are you ready to listen to how I can save . . ."

"I don't want to hear anymore about our asses." John held up his hand.

"Really? Because I spent some time with Roxy today and that was a pretty hot topic among the WAIF's"

John turned to Natalie, his irritation evident. "Can you believe this?" He asked without really expecting an answer. He turned back to Reva. "And what makes you think you can come in here after one day and right all that is wrong?"

"Experience." She said. "If there's one thing I have plenty of it's . . . um "experience."" She gave Natalie a mischievous wink.

"Really?" John pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, if you know so much about fixing relationships then why is it that Joshua Lewis, who makes up a good third of your last name, is currently knocking boots with your sister."

"John." Natalie put a restraining hand on his arm.

Reva didn't blink and when she spoke there was emotion as well as conviction in her voice. "Bud and I have been apart many times before. Hell, I've been married to both his brother and his daddy. We've both had other loves but in the end Bud and I are always. Is that what you have with Natalie or not?"

Natalie knew she should put an end to the conversation but instead she found herself watching John for his reaction. "I'm going to bed. You coming? He finally said to Natalie, ignoring Reva completely.

She hesitated for just a moment before answering. "I'll be right there."

"Suit yourself." He said tightly. The two women watched him stalk to the door, slamming it behind him.

"Reva, I don't know what kind of idea you have about John and I but you are not here to save anyone. I would never use my position here for my own personal reasons."

"Relax kiddo, I'm not accusing you of any sort of misconduct. Believe me that would be more irony than the SoapWorld has seen in awhile. You know, I think that's part of the problem around here. It's gotten too damn serious." Reva answered calmly. "I know how long you've been working on this little experiment in unity but I also know that you and Mr. Intense are in trouble. Isn't that why you pressed so hard for this to happen now?"

Natalie tried to reign in her anger. Reva smiled at her, challenging her to deny the validity of her statement and the fact that Natalie know she couldn't only angered her more

"Yes, John and I are in trouble, that's hardly a secret, but . . ."

"But nothing. You believe that what is happening with you and John runs much deeper than the allotted amount of angst or even storyline mandates of SoapWorld."

"Storyline doesn't seem to have much to do with anything around here anymore." Natalie muttered and immediately regretted her own words.

"Aha." Reva said triumphantly

"Aha, what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like a good place to insert an aha."

"Well, next time refrain. We weren't designed for improv. Do you see Drew Carey around her anywhere?" Natalie said, giving up any attempt to hide her frustration.

"You know, I was really expecting a little more hero worship than this." Reva said, unfazed. "My point is that there is more going on here than just mere plot rot and it's not just affecting you and John."

Natalie paused, fighting a battle against herself. She wanted to gather what was left of her dignity and leave Reva standing on the roof rather than seemingly admit to luring a high ranking Guider to Llanview just to save her love life. But this was John and in spite of everyone assurances she knew she was losing him.

"Don't you think you're being a little . . ."

"Paranoid?" Reva smiled. "Natalie, we're soap characters. They really are out to get us. It makes for good drama."

Natalie sighed and sat down across form Reva. "I just don't know. Maybe this business with John has clouded my judgment."

"Maybe it has? Do you really think so?"

Natalie thought about her question, reviewing every detail in her mind. "No. I don't. It's not just us. We've been battling against plot lines that make no sense or are just plain boring. Character pairings that have all the chemistry of mating dung beetles."

"That was graphic." Reva wrinkled her nose.

"And then there's the soap bubbles, you know the storylines that have been hinted at and then apparently just forgotten, and they leave bubbles of inconsistency floating around inside the storyline. I mean this "Who is Paige's real son thing has been hanging on so long that even Paige doesn't care anymore and . . ."

"Exactly. You and John are just a symptom of a much bigger illness. You don't have to feel guilty." Reva said and she saw the lingering doubt still in Natalie's eyes. Her face softened and she reached out and took Natalie's hands in hers. "Listen, I know that this is all very unorthodox for SoapWorld. I know I'm sort of upsetting the balance of things right now. At this point in the plot I should only be casting a few mysterious glances around the place, maybe casting a little suspicion upon myself with some slightly shady behavior until in the end my true agenda is revealed. This can take months of subtle hints and clues and dubious cliffhangers. We simply don't have time for the customary subterfuge. So yes I do have my own agenda, yes I do know more about what's going on around here than I am willing to reveal at this time and yes I am ultimately on the side of what's good and right. Now, you're just have to decide if you're going to trust me or not."

Natalie studied Reva's face closely. She could read a lifetime of laughter, pain, heartache and triumph in her eyes. She saw the depth of the character, the unbreakable spirit that had endured for decades, and then she finally nodded.

"Okay, so where do you suggest we start?"

Reva grinned "That's actually the easy part. I mean, we already know the who, we just don't know the why or how."

Natalie gave her a puzzled look. "Some of us don't even know who."

"Of course you do." Reva said. "You've known from the moment she was a mere blip on the screen." She tossed a file on the table in front of Natalie.

"This is Marty Saybrookes' file."

"Yes it is."

"And where did you get her file."

"From your office. Now don't go getting your panties all in a wad. I followed all the correct protocol. Viki was there to catch me in your office. I gave her some lame excuse that she of course didn't believe about what I was doing there. It was all very by the book."

Natalie flipped through the file. "I don't understand. This makes no sense. Why would Marty Saybrooke . . ."

"I only said the who would be easy. Now it's up to us to figure out the hard stuff." Reva said. "And you're not going to find anything interesting in that file either. Trust me. We need someone who has access to the kind of information we aren't going to find in a file. Is there someone here we could go to? Someone we could trust?"

"Yeah, I know someone."

* * *

"I know that I'm asking a lot and you don't have to do this." Natalie said for the third time since they had entered his office.

"Don't be silly." Todd Manning said as he lowered Marty's file to his desk. "I would do anything for you. You know that."

"I know that Uncle Todd but this is . . . well this is Marty and . . ."

"And we have an extremely unpleasant history. I know." He took a deep breath, regret shining in his eyes. "When I found out she was coming back I wanted to be respectful, keep my distance but this isn't about that. It's about my niece, who is asking me for my help. And you've got it, whatever you need."

Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't escape her feelings of guilt. She had known that if she asked him for his help he would give it, without question and she also knew the terrible situation she was putting him in.

"We really just need you to get us some information." Reva said. "You wouldn't have any reason to come into contact with Saybrooke."

He grinned. "Getting information is what I do. And I'm pretty damn good at it.'

"A little too good at it. Todd was a member of the Guild." Natalie explained.

"Was?"

"They kicked me out." He said without embarrassment. "I had an undervalued talent for getting into forbidden zones."

"Spoilers." Reva nodded.

"Among others."

"Well, that is mightily frowned upon in the SoapWorld but I must say I admire a man that knows his way around."

"I'll see what I can find out for you." He promised as he walked them out. "I assume your mother doesn't know about any of this."

"I like to think of this as an undercover operation."

"Well, don't worry, I know how to be discreet. I only get caught for the crimes I actually "didn't" commit."

"So, Uncle Todd, what do you think of . . ." Natalie whispered, nodding toward Reva.

"I like her." He said without hesitation. "You can trust her."

She nodded. Todd had an uncanny ability at judging new characters and if he liked someone that was the most trustworthy seal of approval you were likely to get. "I'll help you in anyway I can Natalie. You can do this. I know you can." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Todd. I know that I'm asking a lot of you."

"Are you kidding? This will be the most fun I've had in awhile. The game is now afoot."

"Oh God, Mom is going to kill me. I'm contributing to the delinquency of a . . . you." She laughed.

"Seriously, you should trust your instincts on this, Natalie. I know better than anyone how much a person can be changed by even a short time in exile. And this is "not" the Marty Saybrooke that I knew. Watch yourself and I'll be watching out for you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Reva watched Marty as the scene ended. Marty didn't linger to chat with the other characters, even though one of them was her son, and they willingly parted company. Reva had been watching her for awhile now and there was definitely something off about the woman. She was devoid of any type of charisma. It wasn't just that she was dull; she was hollow, an attractive facade but nothing underneath. She had little interaction with anyone else but she was constantly on her cell phone and sometimes would disappear altogether. Who could she be talking to and where was she going?

Marty spotted her but Reva made no attempt to hide the fact that she had been watching her. "Hello, Reva isn't it?" She greeted her with a cool but polite smile.

"I usually prefer the title of Slut of Springfield."

Marty smiled humorlessly. "Well, I trust that you are having a good experience here."

"Oh, yes. I've always loved the Lifers, much better than the Bimbos and the Boring." She grinned. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions about Llanview."

"I would be happy to help you in anyway I can but I'm afraid I haven't been back in Llanview for very long."

"That's perfect. You know sometimes when you're very close to something you miss things that are right in front of your face but you'll have a fresh perspective of things around here."

"I'm not really following you."

"I haven't gone anywhere yet." Reva said flippantly but got no more reaction from Marty than a slight arching of the eyebrow. "I was just wondering if you've noticed anything since you've been back."

"Such as?" Marty eyed her warily.

"I was hoping you could tell me. It just seems to me that there have been some problems around her lately. You know some inconsistencies."

"This is SoapWorld, Reva. The only consistencies here are the inconsistencies."

"Wow, they did make you the witty one." Reva said wryly. "I was thinking more so than normal. Normally when a storyline starts to descend into plot rot its time to start digging your way out but here it seems as if the more something doesn't work the more they dig their heels in."

"Are you sure that's not just friendly rivalry talking" Marty shrugged noncommittally but a hard flint came into her eyes.

"Maybe, except some people around her have started to notice the same thing."

A look of understanding came into Marty's eyes and she smiled, smugly. "You mean people like Natalie?"

"Well, Natalie is just having some problems coping with a few inevitable changes. She just needs to accept the fact that nothing lasts forever in SoapWorld."

Reva's thoughts immediately went to Joshua.. "I don't agree Marty. Some things are for Always."

"A lovely notion but also completely unrealistic."

"Unrealistic, just where have you been?" Reva laughed. "As you said Marty, this is SoapWorld. I was my own clone. Hell, I Reva Shayne, the slut of Springfield was living in an Amish paradise."

Marty sighed impatiently. "Then we can agree to disagree."

"Again with the colloquialisms." Reva muttered.

"If you will excuse me I really must be going."

"I'm sure you must." Reva said as she watched Marty stalk off.

"Consorting with the enemy?"

Reva turned toward the sound of the voice and regarded him haughtily. "Her or you?"

"You're putting us in the same category. That really hurts."

"Come on, you know you're one of my favorite CAD's and believe me I have much experience to draw from."

"Really? You were so convincing earlier that even I was beginning to believe that we had never met. I could have developed a complex."

"Who's going to notice one more.' She teased. "Now come here Todd Manning and give me a proper greeting."

He smiled as he hugged her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "How are you, Reva? I heard about the cancer."

"You know me, I'm a survivor and they just keep giving me opportunities to prove it."

"And how is everyone in Springfield.? My old friend, Alan?"

"That lying sack of Spaulding."

"So, he's still the same?" Todd laughed.

"Come on, Todd. I'm not here to swap stories. Is all this duplicity really necessary?"

"If you mean do I think it best if my niece doesn't know I had anything to do with you being here then yes."

"I thought you two were close or is she still holding a grudge about the whole Tale-Tell heart thing with the Godfather."

"He was her grandfather and that was scripted. It didn't have anything to do with me." He said, shifting his eyes away uncomfortable. "Besides, I made sure things didn't go too far."

"Ah, yes, one of your many forays into the forbidden realm of the Spoiler."

"It makes no sense to deny us access to them."

"Well, maybe because it has crossed the powers that be's minds that we might just try to alter things. Does she even suspect what they really had in mind for her?"

Todd shrugged but a slightly haunted look came into his eyes. "I have a family to look after. Besides you and I were built for breaking the rules. If that's not what they wanted they shouldn't have made be so charmingly reckless."

"It's been a long time since I've had to muck out a stall, Todd, don't make me start now."

"Fine, would you like the name of your contact or not."

She eyed his suspiciously. "I don't know the last time you made me work with that stuffy old fart . . ." She smiled as she glanced at the name on the slip of paper he handed her. "Well, now, consider me all a tingle.'

"I thought you might approve. He's been in contact with me and he will be expecting you."

"And what about your niece?"

"I wouldn't say anything to her yet. She's bound to find out about this conversation sooner or later. Just wait and let her come to you." He said and Reva nodded, tucking the paper into her purse. "And Reva, make sure you look out for her." They parted ways, each aware of John McBain's suspicious glare.

* * *

Natalie absently glanced through the files in her hand as she made her way to the office. She was looking forward to locking the door and shutting everything else out, a temporary refuge from the problems she was facing. She seemed to be spending all of her time trying to chase down leads on Reva's theory about Marty Saybrooke, which was putting even more of a strain on her and John's relationship. She had searched through every record and she and Reva had even followed Marty but while there was definitely something not right about the doctor they had found no real proof.

She looked up from the file just long enough to open her door and came face to face with a grinning Antonio.

"Hey, Natalie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Antonio"

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. "I know you've been having a difficult time with John lately. If there's anything I can do or if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you."

"Thanks. You've always been a very good friend." She made sure to emphasize the word friend and she saw a look of disappointment flash briefly in his eyes. "So, what's it like working with a Guider?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I never could have imagined what it was really going to be like." She answered vaguely.

"I know it's been your dream for a long time. I'm glad it finally came through." He said softly, almost shyly.

"Thanks, Antonio but I really should be . . ."

"I checked out this Reva a little. She's an interesting character."

"Yes she sure is."

"Yeah, did you know she married both Lewis brothers? I guess there's something to be said for keeping it in the family."

Natalie would have laughed if she weren't in such a hurry to get away. Antonio was a charming but harmless philanderer and she usually found his flirtation amusing. But now she glanced around the room, hoping for some sort of distraction so she could make her escape.

"Talia, thank you for getting me that report so quickly." She called out.

Talia glanced at her in confusion, wondering why she would be thanking her for a minor report. She gave Natalie an annoyed glare as she locked eyes with Antonio.

"Talia, how ya doing?" Antonio grinned, making his way to the recent addition to the guild.

Natalie gave Talia an apologetic shrug and stifling a laugh she slipped into her office and closed the door behind her. Only then did she notice the distinct theme music that followed each character around like a personal moniker, announcing their arrival. "Not now." She muttered having to resist the urge to bang her head against the wall in time with the slow sad music.

Jessica was staring forlornly out the window and it took her a moment to answer Natalie's greeting. "Hey, Natalie, she wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped away from the window."

"Is everything okay?" Natalie asked, wishing there was some way to avoid this conversation. She already knew exactly how it would play out. First the denial.

"Sure, everything is fine."

Natalie nodded and waited for her to make a token attempt at showing concern for what was going on in someone else's life. "How are things going with you? I know things have been tough lately."

"I'm doing just fine, Jess." She sat down on the couch and gestured for Jess to take a seat. Natalie prepared herself for the lengthy conversation involving Antonio and Nash that was soon to follow. Her marriage to Antonio had been doomed from the start and everyone seemed to know that except Jess and she would soon be working herself up into a guilt ridden frenzy.

"He's going to be devastated, Natalie." Jess was saying while Natalie feigned interest "He's completely devoted to me. I don't know if he will be able to cope with losing me."

Natalie thought about Antonio, who was constantly coming on to every woman in the guild and wondered if her sister knew the man at all. "I think Antonio is stronger than you think. I think he's going to be okay.'

Jessica's eyes flashed with annoyance and she shook her head vigorously. She felt guilty about Antonio but she also found the idea of him being okay without her completely unacceptable. "I just don't think you understand. You don't know the pressure of having two men who are totally in love with you."

Natalie searched for the response that Jess wanted to hear and was actually relieved when someone suddenly burst through the door. "Hey, kiddo, who's the Latin horn dog? I had to find him another leg to hump just to get in here. By the way, if you see a rather annoyed woman with a pony tail you never saw … Hello." She stopped short when she saw a wide eyed Jessica.

"Reva this is Jessica."

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Natalie." Jessica said

"Well, I would say that you can't believe everything you hear but in my case you probably can." Reva laughed. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no, I was just talking to Natalie about some things. She's probably relieved you rescued her from another diatribe about Antonio and Nash."

"Rambler…? Don't I know his brother Dodge Dart." Reva said lightly. Jessica gave her a tight smile.

"Their both lemons." Natalie muttered but fortunately Jess didn't seem to hear her.

"Well, Natalie, I really should be going. I've been keeping you away from work long enough."

"Jess, its okay I . . ."

Jessica just shook her head." I know how busy you are and I've always admired what you do here. I mean, I've worked all of three days in my whole life. I'll call you later."

"Who was that?" Reva asked after she was gone. "She nearly put me back into a coma."

"That happens to be my sister and she's going through a lot right now. It's not her fault. She has a Tragedy Magnet Implant."

"Well the only way to deal with a TMI is with a lot of energy and a lot of personality otherwise you suck the life right out of a storyline. You have to prove that you're a survivor and then they will give you plenty of opportunities to keep proving it." She sat down on the couch.

"So, do you have anything for me?"

Reva glanced at the piece of paper in her purse but decided now wasn't the time. This was a delicate situation. "Not yet, but don't worry, when I have something you'll be the first to know."

* * *

Natalie stepped up behind John and wrapped her arms around him as he sat reading a file in their small living room. "You feel tense. Rough day?"

"You could say that." He smiled. "I had an encounter with Marty Saybrooke today."

Natalie sat down beside him, trying to keep her own tension out of her voice. "And?"

"She seems to think she's being followed."

"Well, maybe the good doctor has gone slightly mad. She wouldn't be the first psychiatrist we've had around here who's gone off the deep end. Maybe I should have someone go check her freezer, make sure she's not hiding this Patrick in there."

"You're very cute when you're jealous, you know that," he grinned, "And right now you're ranking at almost irresistible."

"I am not jealous of Marty." She insisted.

His face became more serous but his eyes remained warm. "I know. I know you wouldn't use your job to pursue some petty grievance against Marty Saybrooke . . ."

"But?"

He sighed. "I saw Reva talking to Todd earlier."

"Oh?" She said and he could see by the look in her eyes that she really hadn't known anything about that. "I don't' see what that has to do with . . ."

"I'm sure that you do see. You can not bring Todd into this. He was thrown out of the Guild for good reason and you can't use anything he gives you. You just can't go down that road."

"Todd was one of the best agents we had." She pointed out.

"He was also completely incapable of following the rules."

"Maybe it was the rules that needed to be thrown out."

"Damn it, Natalie. This is exactly why I'm worried. Do you know that Marty was this close to filing a formal complaint? Is that what you want?"

"What I want is you."

He reached out to touch her face. "You have me. Don't you see that? Nothing can change that." He pulled her into his arms and held her against him, doing everything he could to take away her fear and doubt.

* * *

Natalie carefully slipped out of John's arms, watching him sleep for a moment, before slipping out of their room. She didn't want to leave him but she needed to know what Reva and Todd had been meeting about and why Reva had neglected to tell her about it. She made her way to her mothers oft mentioned but seldom seen carriage house where Reva was staying.

Reva didn't look surprised when she opened the door and found Natalie there. "I thought I might be seeing you. Johnny boy told you about my rendezvous with your uncle. Well, don't worry, I know you're a part of the royal family and if I stay here long enough I'm bound to become a Buchanan in one way or another but I have no designs on . . ."

"Todd's not a Buchanan and Marty is on to us."

"Well good. I've always hated having to sneak around. I like to get right up in my problems face and see who blinks first."

"We don't have anything to confront her with and why were you meeting Todd."

"He thought he might have some information for us and wanted to see if it panned out before I told you about it."

"I don't' want to be left out of anything."

"Okay, but first you need to relax. Just sit down for a minute. It took me two hours to get this DVD player set up and I want to enjoy my victory…"

"Reva, we don't have time for this."

"Sure you do. We'll just do what every American does when faced with insurmountable odds. We'll watch a little television and see how they solve their problems."

"Reva . . ."

"Just trust me. Sit down, relax and let's see how the other half lives."

Natalie knew it was pointless to argue so she sat down and as she watched the opening credits she gave Reva a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious."

"Why can't I? I'm very dramatic. I know from serious." Reva said. "You just have to let yourself go and become a part of what's going on."

Natalie rolled her eyes at first but Reva took her hand and held it tightly as she stared intently at the screen. Natalie followed her gaze and in a matter of moments she was completely absorbed in what was going on in front of her. She lost track of time and even felt a little disoriented. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at a world suddenly devoid of color.

"Reva, where the hell are we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Reva, where the hell are we?"

"Collinwood." A man's voice answered, causing her to start. She stared at him for a long moment. His hair was dark, his speech clipped and precise, hisclothes outdated, he held a cane in his hand, obviously more for affect than any actual need. He was no taller than Natalie with a thin wiry frame but he had a commanding presence. He carried himself with a dignity and poise that belonged to another era. "And might I suggest that we move ourselves to the foyer before the next scene begins."

Natalie was still mutely taking in her surroundings as Reva took her handand practically dragged her out of the room. "Barnabas Collins." She greeted the manwarmly.

"Reva, it is always a pleasure to see you." He bowed gallantly and kissed her hand. "And who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?"

"This is Natalie. She's a Lifer, although right now she's doing a very good impression of the village idiot." Reva gave Natalie a look and she realized she had been looking around her slack jawed.

"We are delighted to have you here, Natalie. Welcome to Collinsport."

Natalie couldn't even answer him. She shook his hand automatically but her eyes were still darting around her, trying to take in every detail. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Reva?"

"Yes, chief."

"Reva, we're . . . we're in black and white." She finally stammered as if amazed that this detail had somehow escaped Reva's attention.

Reva merely shrugged. "Well, we only made it to Episode 214 and they weren't in color until Episode 299."

"I can't believe you did this." Natalie said but there was no indication that she was pleased by the circumstances. "Don't you know what you've done? We've entered a soap without authorization. We're script runners."

"Somehow I get the impression that you're not happy about this. Beside technically we're only Script Runners if we do anything that affects this soap."

"I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile. Is this what you call keeping a low profile?"

"By my standards? Yes."

"Damn it, Reva!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't use that kind of language here. We're a little old fashioned." Barnabas chided gently.

Natalie gave an exasperated sigh and then a realization began to come over her. "You two know each other. You're a script runner. You've been a script runner."

Reva was nonplussed by the accusations. "Relax, kiddo. Do you know what your problem is?"

"I have a very good idea."

"Your problem is that you need to take a step back and remember who you are and not who you're being turned into. You're Natalie and since when do you give a rat's . . ." Barnabas cleared his throat in warning, "hind leg about some stuffy old rules. Have you forgotten what it was like to have some passion, to be just a little reckless. Just look around you. Look at where you are."

"I know where I am! I'm in the deepest . . .", she paused and she caught Barnabas' eye and in that moment she began to appreciate the magnitude of where she was. "I'm in Dark Shadows." She said quietly, feeling the tingle of excitement.

"Oh my god, we're in Dark Shadows." She repeated to a grinning Reva . The stern: lieutenants façade had melted away to reveal an almost childlike wonder. "Mr. Collins I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you. I've learned everything I could about Dark Shadows. This is amazing." Natalie knew she was gushing and idiotic but she didn't care. "You're the only Daytime soap to achieve CC status."

"Pardon me, what is CC status?"

"Cult classic. You're the only daytime soap to have your own box set."

"We are unique to the genre, yes." He said with a slight smile.

"And it wasn't just the supernatural element. Your Spanish novella style has seldom been duplicated."

"You see, I told you to trust me." Reva interrupted with a smug smile.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I can't deny that I'm excited about being here but I still don't understand why we're here."

"Well, as you have observed Dark Shadows is different from any other SoapWorld. We exist in syndication and as a box set and while we are technically a part of SoapWorld we operate independently of and outside the jurisdiction of SoapWorld." Barnabas explained.

"The Shadows are just that. Shadows. These boys are straight out of a Tom Clancy novel and they know more about what's going on in SoapWorld than anyone else."

"You are here so that we might help out in discovering the truth about what is happening is Llanview. We have a lot of experience in this area." Baranabas smiled. "Now, if you wouldn't care to join me in the study I believe the coast is clear now." He opened the double doors of the study and stepped aside so they could enter. Three other people were all ready in the room and Natalie recognized them immediately.

"Natalie, allow me to introduce you to Judith Stoddard, Edward Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman…" Barnabas said and Natalie tried not to show her awe as he introduced them. She barely had time to nod a greeting before he got straight to business.

"It's good to see you again, Reva. Do you have the information we requested?"

"Have you ever known me not to have exactly what you wanted, Edward." She said with a sly smile. She handed him a folder that Natalie recognized as Marty Saybrooke's file that Reva had taken from her office. Edward gave the file only a cursory glance as he handed the file to Julia.

"I get the distinct impression that I'm the only one here that doesn't already know what this is all about." Natalie observed.

Judith Stoddard gave her a haughty look but her words were gentle. "We will share any information we can with you."

"Can you describe for us the circumstances which led you to seek the council of a Guider?" Julia asked. Natalie glanced at Reva a little nervously. She had idolized these characters for as long as she had been a member of the Guild but she found their formal mannerisms a little intimidating. The fact that she kept getting the feeling that someone, other than the people she was addressing, was watching her didn't help any.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." She stammered.

"Just give them the lowdown on Llanview, kiddo." Reva said, taking the drink Barnabas offered her and flopping down unceremoniously on the sofa.

Natalie took a moment to gather her thoughts, making sure she chose her words carefully. "Well, I've always felt that there should be more interaction between the SoapWorlds, that we needed to share information, and form a sense of cooperation. Things are changing and it didn't make sense to continue on as isolationists. I mean we were formed based on the Ffordian model and yet BookWorld has never had the boundaries we enforce upon ourselves. Characters form all genres of Literature make up the governing body of BookWorld."

"I for one agree whole-heartedly." Edward stated, moving to his position by the fireplace. "However, change is often difficult to establish without a defining moment, a catalyst, if you will. And yet here you are. What has happened in Llanview that has brought you here to Collinwood?"

Natalie knew she needed to answer his question truthfully but carefully. She didn't want them to think that the only reason they were here was because of her personal relationship with John. She wished that she possessed some of the poise that her mother had. She wished that she could express her feelings to them so articulately that they would have to listen to her but the words just weren't there. She sighed and told them the simple truth. "Llanview has gotten . . . boring. We have events, not storylines and there is a total disregard for history. There's has been an influx of uninteresting characters and the romantic pairings have all the chemistry of Spam. There are story threads that are started and then discarded or seemingly forgotten while on the other hand there are story threads that needed to be tied up long ago and they just keep hanging on. To put it simply the dead horse has called Llanview and his message is Stop beating me!" Natalie realized that she had gotten a little carried away in her speech and she felt the heat of embarrassment. But as she looked around the room no one seemed at all surprised by what she had to say. Instead they looked as if it was exactly what they had expected.

"I know that every show goes through slumps but at the risk of sounding crazy this feels like an attack, like someone is deliberately trying to undermine the show." She told them "I also get the feeling that I'm not telling you anything that you don't all ready know."

"We have been monitoring these . . . situations and they seem to be occurring more frequently, not just in Llanview but in all the SoapWorlds." Barnabas said in his slightly halting speech.

"Okay, so I just told you a lot of things you all ready know. Why don't you tell me something I don't?" Natalie again felt as if someone were watching her and she sensed this unseen persons approval.

"SoapWorld seems to have been infiltrated by a radical group whose soul purpose seems to be to destroy the genre." Julia Hoffman explained.

Natalie nodded slowly and resisted the urge to smile. "Really? And just who is this hostile group?" She asked cynically she didn't expect them to answer her. That was not how these things usually worked. There would be no useful revelations until much later so she was stunned when Barnabas answered her.

"The Soap Characters Unification Movement."

Natalie raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh, no one else joined her. "You're kidding right?" She asked, thinking they were having some fun at her expense. After all, she was a rookie compared to these veterans but they remained as stoic as ever. "So, what you're telling me is that we are dealing with . . .SoapScum."

Barnabas exchanged a look with Judith who took a deep breath before explaining. I know the name is rather flippant but I assure you this is very serious. The SCUM as you call it is made up of a group of characters who have been disillusioned by SoapWorld. They are made up mostly of characters in exile, many of whom have grown tired of being brought back only to be discarded again. They also includes characters who were faded out. They aren't even in exile. They are just . . . gone. They are being recruited by a much larger faction who preys on their frustration and vulnerability. I mean, my god, they've even gone after the contract comas."

Natalie thought of her stepfather, Ben and gave an involuntary shudder. "So, all we have to do is find out who this larger faction is."

"We all ready know." Dr. Hoffman informed her. "It's the SR's."

"Scripted Reality." Natalie repeated her eyes wide. Scripted reality was feared, not just by SoapWorld, but by every character that made up the television realm.

"The SR's hold a very unique position in the realm of television. They are touted as being real, offering tantalizing possibilities for impromptu drama but all the while being kept under careful scripted control. They alone can walk in both worlds." Edward said his tone ominous.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't understand why would they . . . They want our time slots." She said as the realization came over her. "And you think that Marty has joined this movement to what . . . sabotage Llanview. Why? She's not in exile anymore. What could possible be in this for her?"

"It could be many things." Barnabas said. "Years in exile can make a character desperate; many prefer being killed off to being in exile. They are promised many things in return for their cooperation from completely new existences to oblivion."

Natalie was stunned. "But there's no way they can make good on those promises, well except maybe for . . ." But she didn't want to finish the sentence. "I just don't know about this. I can't believe that any character would go along with this, no matter how long they've been in exile."

"If it is the character that comes back." Edward said cryptically, earning a scowl from Barnabas.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There is the theory among some that the returning characters are being replaced with generics." Barnabas answered.

Natalie stared at them for a moment. She was familiar with generics. Things happened sometimes and the original character would have to be replaced with a generic, a copy. She shook her head. "I thought generics were more commonly used in BookWorld."

"Their have been numerous reports of returning characters who come back from exile vastly different." Julia said.

"But surely that's normal."

"To some extent but these characters are coming back wooden, unable to emote any sort of emotion. They may make a connection with another character but it us usually devoid of any chemistry. These generics are being brought in to undermine and demean the quality of SoapWorld."

Natalie had to admit that their description of generics fit Marty but she couldn't help feeling that this all sounded like the ravings of a bunch of conspiracy theorists. "I don't know. It doesn't make much sense. I mean Soaps are a staple. They can't simply be replaced." She said but her words sounded false to her own ears.

"Okay, so if this is true then why am I here? I'm just a Lieutenant. Why didn't you bring my Mom here? I mean you all ready have Reva on this. Why haven't you taken your suspicions to the Guild?"

"Because suspicion is all we have." Barnabas stated simply. "We came to you because we think Marty was sent not just to undermine Llanview but to specifically target you."

Natalie laughed. "But why?"

"Because you have been pushing for the SoapWorld to interact and if this were to happen, if the SoapWorld came together and were able to compare notes then this plot would surely bet discovered at once and with the full cooperation of the Soap Worlds there would be little the SCUM could do."

"So, what is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

Natalie and Reva sat alone in the parlor while they waited for the others to return from a scene. Natalie was still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening and what they wanted her to do. Would anyone believe this when she retuned to Llanview? Would John?

"Stop looking like someone just ran over your dog, kiddo." Reva said as she sat next to her

"We don't have dogs in Llanview."

"My point is that things aren't all that bad. Just think of how lucky we are."

"Lucky?"

"Sure. Normally you would have to wait until November sweeps for just a third of the revelations we got here. We know exactly what we're up against."

I suppose." Natalie sighed as she looked over the shoulder, unable to escape the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Well, I'm going to sneak a peek at Barnabas's scene. Do you want to come?"

"You can't do that. What if you're seen?"

"This is Dark Shadows. That sort of thing is expected here. Come on, it'll be fun. I always rearrange something while I'm here, you know to see if anyone noticesit in the next scene. One time I hid David Collins robe so he was wearing it in one scene and it was gone in the next." Reva said with her effervescent laugh and Natalie couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'll just wait right here."

Reva shrugged and quietly left the room. Natalie stood and walked around the room, taking in the details of the old room and letting her hand slide across the furniture. In spite of everything she still felt the same excitement at being here, in Dark Shadows.

She suddenly felt the unseen presence in the room again and the room was filled with beautiful but haunting music. The lights flickered and she heard the sound of laughter behind her. She turned but no one was there and then the music** sto**pped as suddenly as it had started. She turned toward the door and found herself face to face with the pale stony features of a man.

Boo!" He suddenly grinned. "Did I frighten you?"

He sighed. "That's the problem with your generation of character. You're completely lacking in imagination or projection, you can't visualize anything without a quarter of a billion dollars worth of special effects to back it up." He criticized gently.

"I'm sorry, Quentin. I didn't mean to offend you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know who I am? Well, this won't do, this wont do at all."

"I'm sorry?" She looked at him in confusion. She had thought he would be pleased that she knew who he was.

"Well, if you know who I am then there is no need for me to introduce myself." He told her. "And I take a certain pride in my introductions."

Natalie smiled. "I may be a newer generation of character but I think I could mange to pretend that I don't know who you are. Please feel free to introduce yourself."

He gave her a smile so thoroughly charming that her breath caught a little. "My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Quinton Collins." He reached for her hand and brought it gently to his lips. She felt a slight tingle as his lips touched her hand. "At your service."

"That was indeed an excellent introduction." She told him, feeling a little flushed.

"I've been watching you."

"I know, I mean, I didn't know it was you. I just felt someone watching me."

"It's one of the advantages for being part ghost. You can move about undetected, gives you the opportunity to get a feel for things and for people."

"How can you be part ghost?"

"It's all this time traveling business. I'm only a ghost in certain eras, a werewolf in others. Would you like to hear me howl at the moon?" He said, sanding at the window and raising his head to the sky before letting out a lonesome bay before casually rejoining the conversation. "We don't get to see a lot of new faces around here. Even when they are different characters their features are decidedly familiar. It's especially nice when the new face is as lovely as yours."

"Thank you." She muttered glancing nervously at the door and wondering where Reva had gone.

Quinton noticed her unease and backed off a little. "So, they brought you here to discuss the Pinocchio's."

"The Pinocchio's?"

"Yeah, you know Pinocchio was a puppet who wanted to be a real boy. Sounds like an apt description of Scripted Reality to me." He said and Natalie smiled.

"You are truly lovely when you smile." He said softly, leaning closer to her. "Would you do it again?"

"Well, I'll be damned if it isn't Quinton Collins." Reva's good natured voice suddenly filled the room and Natalie took a step back from Quinton almost guiltily. "I was wondering when you were going to make your appearance."

Quinton swept her into an embrace. "I was merely awaiting the opportunity to be alone with you. I can't bear to share you with anyone else." He said passionately. He looked deeply into her eyes before placing a chaste kiss on hercheek and letting her go.

"Don't let the old tramp fool you, he's as dangerous as they come." Reva warned Natalie with a grin. "Has he tried to introduce himself to you yet?"

"We were just discussing the plan to cut the Pinocchio's strings once and for all." Quinton said, "I was just going to offer my services for "Anything" you mightneed." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Uh huh, I think I hear your theme music playing somewhere." Reva told him

"Alas." He sighed. "Well, if there is anything I can do f or you, don't hesitate to call."

**"**He reminds me a little of Antonia." Natalie commented after he was gone.

"Every show has one but he's also a good ally." Reva said.

"We should probably be getting back to Llanfair."

"Okay, but there's something you have to do first."

"What?" Natalie asked and Reva grinned mischievously.

"You have to mess with something here."

_Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I'm not sure how familiar everyone is with Dark Shadows but I just wanted to take a moment to clarify so as to hopefully make this slightly less confusing. Dark Shadows had a relatively small cast and with lots of storylines involving time travel the actors portrayed several different characters. This is why Quentin makes the comment about various characters all looking familiar. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

"You might not hold the record for character most often taken hostage but you're certainly in the running. Every serial killer in SoapWorld has your number and changing the time on their clock was the best you could come up with? I haven't been so disappointed since . . ."

"Would you give me a break? I guess I just don't have the heart of a vandal, like some people."

Reva shook her head sadly, completely ignoring the barb. They were back in the carriage house watching the episode that preceded the one they had just left. "Besides, I think it has a subtle charm." She said as they watched Judith comment on lunch while the clock behind her chimed six o'clock.

"Reva, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"Why me? I still don't understand why you would bring me into this?

"I have my reasons." She shrugged.

"That's kind of a cryptic answer isn't it?"

"It's in our nature to be cryptic."

"Reva . . ."

"You know, you and I have a lot in common. Let's just leave it at that."

Before Natalie could pressure her to elaborate there was a banging at the door. Natalie wasn't really surprised to have a possible revelation interrupted in this way, it was SoapWorld protocol, but she was surprised to see a scowling John leaning against the door.

"Wow, how long did you have to practice in front of the mirror to get that look?" Reva commented.

"Natalie?" John ignored her. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would just stop by, talk shop."

"That should put anyone to sleep." Reva complained.

"And do you think you're ready to come home now?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Of course. See you at the office." She said as John led her out of the house.

"So, do you think you might want to tell me what you were really doing there?"

"I told you, it was work related."

"Fine. You don't want to answer that question how about this one. Maybe you can tell me exactly when it was that you stopped trusting me?"

Natalie looked at him in surprise. "Why would you think that I don't trust you?"

"Why else would you sneak out without telling me where you were going and why are you being so evasive about what you were doing with Reva?"

Natalie sighed. She knew he would never understand that she was reluctant to tell him everything because she wanted to protect him. The best thing she could do was tell him the truth.

"Reva and I went into Dark Shadows."

John gave her an annoyed look of disbelief and she knew he thought she was just messing with him in order to avoid telling him the truth.

"We jumped into Dark Shadows and Barnabas Collins told me about a nefarious plot by Scripted Reality to take possession of SoapWorlds time slots with the use of exiled characters and generics that have infiltrated our SoapWorld as spies and saboteurs."

He stared at her in complete silence for a moment. Never a good sign. "Natalie that is the biggest crock of . . ."

"John, do you honestly think I would make something like that up?"

"I don't know. I swear, I don't know what goes on inside your head sometimes."

"Well, it's all true." She said with all the righteous indignation she could muster.

"You went into Dark Shadows." He finally said. "You do realize that if anyone realized that you made an unauthorized entry into soap you could lose your job."

She threw up her hands in frustration." That's it? I tell you that we are under siege by characters who want to destroy us and all you're worried about is that I bent some dumb rules."

"That was more then "bending" the rules. I would say it was more like taking a sledgehammer to them. And do you honestly believe that there is some big conspiracy here and Reva knows and the Shadows know but no one else knows what evil lurks in the heart of Llanview. Does that really make sense to you?"

"Yes, John, it does and I do have a little more experience here than you." She snapped in reaction to his condescending tone. "I've been saying all along that it feels like we're under attack. They just confirmed what I all ready knew."

"And what proof do you have other than your gut feeling and Reva's say so?"

"What about the Shadows? They've been monitoring this for awhile. They're the one who first suspected Marty . . ."

"Marty? Is that really what all of this is about? You're jealousy of Marty."

"Jealous?! Do you honestly think I would have taken a risk like that out of jealousy? Now who's lacking in the trust department."

"It's just I can't think of anyone else who would have you running through scripts just to indulge in a lot of unfounded conspiracy theories just so you could find some dirt on her."

"Well, if you think I'm just being petty than you must not know me at all. I mean why would they make it up, John."

"I'm not saying they made it up but look at your sources. Reva may be a Guider but she is also a Resurrectionist and you and I both know that can make her a little unreliable. And Dark Shadows may have cult classic status and their own boxed set but can you imagine how starved they must be for new storylines?"

Natalie felt her confidence begin to wane and she saw John's face soften. "I'm just saying that if they were anyone else would you be taking these accusations at face value?" He pointed out and she had to admit to herself that under any other circumstance she would probably be skeptical. John's eyes brightened with sudden tenderness. "I know that things haven't been right around here but you just need to remember one thing. I love you. You're the only woman I've ever said that to and you're the only one I ever will. We just have to stay strong and everything else is going to be okay."

* * *

Natalie spotted Reva perched on Miles desk the moment she entered the office. She was talking animatedly and Natalie could only imagine that she was giving him more advice on how to be a CAD. Natalie wanted to just slip by them. She needed some time away from Reva to think, to put everything into perspective and try to figure out what she truly believed. Miles caught her eye and gestured her over, looking slightly anxious.

"Is something wrong, Miles?"

"I don't know." He answered hesitantly. "You've explained to me why we need to monitor the exiles but why would we be monitoring the . . . deceased characters." He asked as he showed her his monitor. "It says Spencer Truman currently inactive. Shouldn't that be permanently inactive?"

Natalie sighed. She knew she would have to have this conversation with him sooner or later but she wasn't really prepared to deal with the complexities of the situation. "Well, Miles death is a complex thing, especially here in SoapWorld. You see, here death . . . well, it isn't always permanent."

Miles looked from her to Reva and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"In SoapWorld they like to bring you to the brink of death and then pull you back. And sometimes it takes them ten years after the funeral." Reva chimed in her normal delicate manner.

Miles paled a little as he looked to Natalie for reassurance. "But that can't happen with Spencer, right? You saw him." He asked but before Natalie could answer Reva was off again.

"Oh, they can bring you back from some unbelievable circumstances, no matter how gruesome. Car wrecks, plane crashes are common. Hell, they could decapitate you and if the storyline calls for it they can still bring you back."

"What?" Miles asked shakily.

"Reva." Natalie warned.

"What?" Reva asked innocently. "Do you remember Shannon over in Oakdale? They sent her off to some jungle where she was captured by pygmies or something. Anyway, it was off with her head and then somehow these natives manage to FedEx her shrunken head back to her husband." Reva said. "Shrunk-her-head." She emphasized each word. "But they still brought her back."

"I think I need to sit down." Miles said.

"You are sitting down." Natalie pointed out. "Reva, stop scaring the help."

"And just what is it you're frightened of Miles?" Natalie turned to see Marty Saybrooke's falsely smiling face.

"The walking dead." Reva said giving Marty a pointed look that the other woman either didn't notice or chose to ignore.

"Miles and I will be having some scenes together. I wouldn't want anything to distract you." She said looking at Miles.

Miles looked slightly flustered and Natalie couldn't escape the feeling that was exactly the reaction Marty wanted. She started to say something but she saw Miles exchange a look with Reva and his demeanor changed slightly. He sat up straighter and he met Marty's eyes unwaveringly.

"Don't worry, Marty. I know that we will be working closely together and I assure you I will be prepared." He said, giving her a confident and, Natalie had to admit, dashing smile.

Marty arched an eyebrow, clearly surprised by his calmness. "Well, I wouldn't get too carried away, Miles a character of my stature will most likely be paired with a well established leading man. A strong man with a lot of passion and darkness." She said, glancing at Natalie.

"Is there something I can help you with, Marty?"

"No, I just came by to speak to Viki. I'm sure she is going to take care of everything." Marty assured her. "Well, I really should be going. I have "another" scene with John soon."

"You handled that really well, Miles." Natalie told him after Marty had made her exit.

"Thanks, Natalie." He smiled. "Reva has helped a lot. I don't think Marty is going to be getting to me anymore."

Natalie started to ask just what it was Reva had done to her when the door to Viki's office was thrown open. "Natalie, I need to see you in my office. Now!" She said so abruptly that Natalie jumped.

Reva let out a low whistle. "I don't think I would go in there, kiddo."

"I really don't think I have a choice."

"If you're not out in ten minutes I'll . . . probably run and hide."

"Thanks a lot." Natalie muttered as she walked cautiously into Vikki's office.

"Would you like to tell me just what the hell you were thinking making an unauthorized jump into Collinwood." Viki demanded the moment Natalie closed the door behind her.

"How did you know?" Natalie asked and then winced as she realized a question like that was as good as an admission of guilt. "It was Reva's idea." She followed it up with number two on the list of worst thing to say in this situation.

"This is not funny and it makes no difference at all how I know." Viki said with barely constrained anger. "The point is that I do know. Do you have any idea the kind of position you have put not just yourself in but me also with this little stunt. I warned you that now more than ever you needed to practice some restraint. By agreeing to your request to bring a Guider here the Guild was placing a great deal of faith in you. Natalie you have a responsibility to act professionally. You are not just risking your own job but the very program you so badly wanted to see initiated."

"I understand that, Mom, and anything I did was because I felt that it was my job. We were conducting a very serious and professional investigation into the subterfuge that has overtaken SoapWorld."

"And what pray tell were you investigating?"

"I told you. What's been happening to us here? They explained everything to me in Collinwood, the Scripted Reality and . . ."

"And you turned over files on one of our characters to the Shadows."

Natalie had to bite her tongue to resist again asking how she had known. "But mom you don't understand."

"I think I do understand. I know you have been under a lot of pressure lately but that is no excuse for this kind of reckless behavior. And as far as what you were told while in Collinwood I want you to keep something in mind. Collinwood is very different from Llanview. They are inhabited by all manner of ghost and ghouls. Vampires and werewolves. Their storyline is interwoven with mysterious pasts and dark secrets."

"What are you saying?"

I'm saying that it is easy to accept what you've been told there because their realms of possibilities are endless and have no boundaries. You have to consider everything that happens there as suspect."

Natalie didn't say anything. For the second time she felt the uncomfortable twinges of doubt.

"Marty was here. Did she tell you?" She finally asked

"Marty was here on another matter. Apparently someone broke into her apartment."

"What? Maybe I should go over there and . . ."

"You won't do anything of the kind because until further notice you are on suspension."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, I assure you I am not." Viki said and then her face softened. "You are suspended and I'm sure you know exactly what that means."

Natalie walked out of Vikki's office feeling stunned. How had things spun out of control so…quickly?


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie sat down at her desk, staring unseeingly in front of her. She couldn't believe this was really happening. How was she going to face John after all this? Their relationship was already strained. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like not to come into work.

"There you are." Reva said, bursting through the door without knocking as usual. "We need to talk about what we're going to do next. The first thing I think we need to do is . . ."

"We're not going to be doing anything, Reva." She interrupted quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Reva asked with more impatience than concern.

Natalie felt her hurt and frustration melt into resentment and she turned it toward Reva. "What's wrong with me is that I finally realize that I'm an idiot but it's too late to do anything about it now." She snapped.

"Don't be silly. It's never too late."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't take anything seriously. I can't believe I let you talk me into becoming a script runner."

"Are we back on that? You've go to let that go. You'll be much more than that before I'm done with you." She laughed.

"Don't you understand, Reva? We blew it. We screwed up. It's over."

"What do you men?"

"They know we made that unauthorized trip into Collinwood." Natalie explained but Reva merely shrugged, still not grasping the severity of the situation. "They know what we did, Reva and now you're being sent back to Springfield and I've been suspended."

"Well, it's about time!" Reva said happily. "Now we can get some real work done."

Natalie felt her last feeble hold on her patience and restraint snap. "What is wrong with you?! Do you not understand what you've done?! I can't believe this, I wanted nothing more than to meet and work with a Guider, one of my idols. Guiders are a part of the very foundation of SoapWorld. You've been there since the beginning, seventy years of . . ."

"Well, I personally haven't' been . . ."

"Don't be facetious, Reva. You know exactly what I mean."

"Someone gets credit for using the word of the day." She muttered.

"It was my opportunity to learn from the best and all you taught me was how to make impulsive reckless decisions. You've destroyed everything I've worked for."

Reva walked closer to Natalie so that they were staring into each others eyes. Natalie could see the cool danger in Reva's usually merry eyes and she felt a small shudder. "Now, you listen to me, you ungrateful little brat. I didn't come here to be your mentor, I didn't come here to pat you on the back and tell you what a great job you're doing. I left my home and my family to try and help you save your little piece of SoapWorld because we are all in this together. No one said it was going to be easy. So what if we have to break a few stupid rules along the way. That is what characters like us were created for and that's why we are in this position today, because we're not afraid to push the boundaries and step on some rules or break a few toes if we have to."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around."

"Not the way I see it."

"My Mom believed in me when no one else did and now I've let her down. I forced her to fire me, all because I was crazy enough to follow your lead."

"Well, if that's what you think than you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were. Your Mom suspended you "because" she believes in you and what you're doing." Reva said as if it should be obvious. "Think about it kiddo. This is plot device 36. The cop, detective, FBI agent or whatever is on the trail of a nefarious plot that extends to the highest reaches of office. Just as he is getting close to the unmasking of the true culprit, his supervisor shuts him down. This gives our hero the freedom to go rogue and chase down the bad guys unencumbered by rules and regulations, ultimately bringing the storyline to its dramatic resolution."

"Are you seriously suggesting that my Mom just fired me for breaking the rules just to give me the freedom to break even more rules?"

"You're slow but you eventually get there."

"This is not a crime drama, Reva"

"Same rules apply. What exactly did she say to you?"

"I don't really care to go into that."

"Then would you finally like to discuss our next move?"

"There is no next move! All I want to do now is get my life and my job back."

"And what about SCUM"

"We don't even have proof that SCUM really exists."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've been doing a lot of thinking and it just doesn't add up. There is no way the Guild would be unaware of a plot of this magnitude and if so why don't we just tell them? It just doesn't make sense. It sounds more like the invention of some bored characters with no new storylines and a Resurrectionist with . . ."

"You should stop right there before you say something I promise you, you will regret." Reva warned quietly. "If this is the way you feel than frankly I don't have the time or patience to justly myself to some smart ass Lieutenant. You either trust me or you don't, that's up to you. I'll leave you with just one last bit of advice. Check out the spoilers."

"What? Do you have any idea how illegal . . ."

"Stop questioning what I know or what I understand. I've been at this a lot longer than you. Check your spoilers; you have nothing left to lose. See just what it is that they have in store for you. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." Reva said before making a dramatic exit.

Natalie sat back down at her desk feeling drained and more filled with doubt than ever. She didn't know who to believe or in who to trust. She tried to call John but found that he had been sent to Marty Saybrookes crime scene. That was just perfect. She monopolized his time and attention in script and now outside of script as well.

"Nat, you really need to come in here and take a look at this." Roxy said sticking her head in the door.

"Roxy, I . . ."

"I know but you really need to take a look at this." Roxy looked shaken so Natalie quickly followed her to her office and looked at the headline pulled up on her monitor.

**NBC Announces Decision to Cancel Passion**

"Keep reading." Roxy said and Natalie sat down at her desk and read that NBC also had made the decision not to renew Days of Our Lives. Their decision to cancel Passions was made in order to add another hour to _Today _

"The SCUM." Natalie muttered.

"That's what I said." Roxy sighed." They say that we're safe for now but . . ." she couldn't finish the thought.

"I don't know Roxy but we'll figure something out. I promise."

Natalie locked the door to her office and sat back down at her desk wondering how she was going to keep her promise to Roxy when she had gotten herself suspended. Was it possible that Reva was right? Did Viki suspend her so that she could be free to put a stop to this by any means necessary?

She thought back to the conversation with her Mom, trying to remember exactly what she had said. "You are suspended and I'm sure you know exactly what that means." Natalie laid her head on the desk for a long moment. "I am such an idiot." She said to herself before she got to her feet, hoping she could find Reva before she left.

* * *

Natalie felt defeated as she opened the door of the carriage house, instinctively knowing that it would be empty. She sat down on the couch, feeling like a fool and realized that Reva had left her laptop sitting on the coffee table. The last thing she had told her to do was check the spoilers but she wasn't sure she could take that step. Todd had lost his career for this very thing. Bust as Reva had pointed out, she didn't have anything else to lose.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she read the spoilers and made no attempt to stop the tears tat had sprung to her eyes.

"Damn it, Natalie. What have you done?" John's voice startled her.

"John, I can explain. I . . ."

"Natalie, it's too late for that. I saw what you were doing. You know what it means to be found looking at the spoilers."

"What's going on here is much more important than some stupid rule about . . ."

"Do you know why I'm here? Did you hear about the break in at Saybrookes?"

"Yes." She answered not really understanding why that had anything to do with the spoilers.

"She is telling anyone who will listen that you're responsible, that you've been staling her for weeks and . . ."

"That's insane."

"Maybe, but then I find out that you've been suspended and I catch you looking at spoilers. What the hell where you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could save us, John. Or is this what you wanted." She snapped as she turned the monitor around so that he could see the headlines **John and Natalie Breakup! **He immediately looked away. She wasn't sure if it was because the words hurt him as much as they had hurt her or if he was afraid of being accused of breaking the sacred rule too. "Is this what you want for us, John? Don't you want to know what happens to us? Do you want to hear all about how in some laughable farce of a breakup dinner that gets turned into a mistaken proposal? Is that what you want? Do you want to humiliate me like that?" She yelled at him as the tears streamed down her face.

"No, of course not. That's not what I want at all, Natalie. I love you." He reached behind him and locked the door. "You know I'm here because I have to be. This is who I am, who I was created to be."

"So that's it. You're just going to give up on us."

"Never. What I want is for you to be who you were created to be. I'm counting on you to stop me." He reached out to grab her arm.

"What are you saying?"

"Hit me, knock me out. Stop me from stopping you."

"I can't do that." She whispered, nearly choking on her own tears.

"You have to, for us. Hit me. Hurry." He pleaded as he pulled out his handcuffs. "You won't hurt me."

"Sure, what about comas or heaven forbid amnesia. I really don't think I could handle a plot device 14 right now."

"Just do it." He whispered, tears shining in his own eyes. He took a deep breath. "Please, Natalie. I'm attracted to Marty Saybrooke."

She felt a flash of anger and reached for the vase on the coffee table as she made a half hearted attempt to stop her. "Save us." He whispered before he was silenced by the sound of braking glass.

She eased him to the floor, brushing the hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him but she had to admit that his confession had helped numb her guilt a little. She glanced around the room for some clue as to where she might find Reva. She had said if Natalie needed her she would know where to find her. Natalie thought about that for a moment. She wouldn't be in Springfield because Natalie would have no idea how to reach here there. The only other place she knew . . .

Natalie sat back down in front of the laptop and checked the cd rom drive. She smiled as she found a disc for Dark Shadows. She put the disc back into the computer and concentrated on the scene in front of her, praying that it would work. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the parlor at Collinwood but her relief was short-lived. She was alone in the room but she had misjudged her timing. Instead of entering the room at the end of a scene, the scene was just beginning. She could hear Elizabeth and Edward just outside the door. She hurried toward the double doors just as she saw the knob begin to turn and instinctively she grabbed the handles and held on, preventing them from opening the doors.

"I can understand your inability to stay away from me but there are simpler ways to get close to me." Quentin's amused voice made her jump.

"Are you here to help me or to harass me?"

"I, much to my delight, exist in a time long before the unpleasantness of political correctness and sexual harassment suits but I will help you."

"She felt him slip an arm around her waist but she still couldn't see him. "Quentin." She said threateningly.

"Trust me." He said. "Now when I say go just let go of the door. Go."

She let go of the door and before they could open and reveal their unexpected presence he had whisked them away through a passageway.

"That s one of the advantages of a gothic SoapWorld." He grinned, finally appearing before her. "The whole world is full of holes that people can disappear through."

"There you are. It's about time. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?"

Natalie nearly wept at the sound of Reva's bemused voice. "What do you mean you've been waiting for me? I thought that we . . ."

"You're not still thinking of our little spat. The estranged cop gets ticked at the unconventional ways of their partner only to realize the free-spirited cop had it right all along and make their appearance just as things start to get good. Doesn't that sound about right to you?" Reva said. "Now, let's move on, like I said we've been waiting for you."

There were a million things that Natalie wanted to say but she just shook her head and followed Reva into the other room where she was shocked to find Miles waiting.

"Do you have it?" She asked him.

"Right here." He smiled proudly as he handed over a cell phone.

"Miles, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked and then turned her attention to Reva without waiting for an answer. "Reva, what the hell are you thinking getting him involved? Don't you have any . . ."

"We've all ready done that part. This is the part where you trust my instincts." Reva said handing over the cell phone.

"This is Marty's cell phone." She said glancing at Miles. "You were the one who broke in? He grinned sheepishly. Natalie examined the phone wondering why they had gone to so much trouble just to get Marty's cell phone. She checked the last number called and looked up at Reva. "This is not a 555 number."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do now? Do we take this to the guild? I mean this is concrete proof of . . ."

"Of absolutely nothing." Reva said calmly. "Thank you, Miles. You'd better get back before anyone misses you."

"Do I have to? Quentin promised to show me his fangs and teach me to howl at the moon. He promised it will make be a better CAD."

"They'll be plenty of time for your lessons later."

"Okay. Don't worry, I took care of all the other arrangements." He assured her before leaving them alone.

"You know, I'm not sure if you broke Miles or fixed him." Natalie said admiring his new self confidence. "What are these arrangements he's talking about?"

"That is all part of the next phase of our plan."

"And are you going to fill me in anytime soon on 'our plan' or are you just letting me get used to the idea of being a fugitive."

"Relax Harrison Ford; I'm going to explain everything." Reva told her "I want you to look around this room and tell me what you see."

Natalie looked around the room and shrugged. "It's a room."

"Do you remember when you asked me why you?"

"Yeah.'

"Well, it's because you and I have a lot in common. We might be bad girls but that doesn't mean we don't have any heart, or passion. We know what it means to feel things deeply and we see things sometimes a little more clearly than anyone gives us credit for."

"That's nice but I don't really understand . . ."

"I know that you see it too." Reva whispered "How many times have we uttered the lines. Something along the lines of "I just can't look at these four walls anymore." She put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Count them, Natalie." She said turned her gently as they counted the walls in the room. "One, two, three . . ." and there it was. The thing that used to distract Natalie in her office, capturing her imagination, that shimmering void where a wall should be.

"We're going through there?

"Just take my hand and concentrate. Don't be afraid. You've been waiting for this since the moment you were conceptualized." Reva whispered and Natalie closed her eyes, knowing that somehow she was ready for this.


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie attempted to open her eyes slowly but nauseating dizziness forced them shut again.

"It's okay, kiddo. It takes a few minutes to get used to, especially the first time." Reva said as she gently brushed the hair away from Natalie's face

She realized that she was lying on the ground, her head in Reva's lap but the memory of what had happened to bring her here was fuzzy. She opened her eyes again and tried to take in her surroundings which only left her even more disoriented and near panic. Reva helped her to sit up and she seemed to remember something about the walls. They had been counting the walls. She turned her head slowly as she counted the wall in the unfamiliar room. One, two, three . . . She swallowed hard as she took in the fourth solid wall where the shimmering void should be. Where were they? She felt a rush of sudden sensation and overwhelming emotions that left her feeling shaken. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"I'm going to get you some water. That always help." Reva rubbed her back gently.

The thought of Reva leaving her alone made her as terrified as a child in the dark but she couldn't find her voice to beg her to stay. She didn't know what was wrong with her and that scared her more than anything else she had ever experienced.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Todd Manning asked when Reva slipped quietly into the room.

"Not really. The first time is hell, especially if you don't know what to expect. It would probably help if you would go in there and talk to her."

He looked toward the door thoughtfully. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort his niece but he finally shook his head. "No, the less she knows about my involvement in all this, the better, for her sake. I want her to get through this with her career still intact."

"I'll go talk to her." The young man who had been standing unobserved behind Todd offered.

"You're the man Miles contacted?" Reva studied him. He was tall with dark blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. She found herself captivated by his eyes.

"That would be me." He said with a smile that gave Reva a little flutter.

"We appreciate all your help but I don't know how she's going to respond to someone she doesn't know. She's innately suspicious of strangers, especially right now."

"Don't worry. I'm very trustworthy. I have a way of making things happen the way they're supposed to happen."

Todd looked at him" You do understand that she's not going to be . . ."

"I know." He picked up the glass of water and stepped into the other room.

"Did you see those eyes?" Reva fanned herself as she turned back to Todd. "I'm old enough to be his mother and I'm all a twitter here."

* * *

Natalie heard the door open and the sound of footsteps that didn't sound like the familiar click of Reva's heels but still she couldn't bring herself to look up and see who was there.

"Natalie." A man's voice said her name softly. She sensed rather than saw him kneel beside her, to her shock she found herself launching into this strangers arms.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here to help put things right. Don't be afraid." He whispered soothingly in her ear, as if it were a secret between just them

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She told him.

"You're just feeling overwhelmed and that's normal. As a SoapWorld character, unlike BookWorld, you're in a constant state of being written, a state of constantly controlled change. In SoapWorld your emotions are carefully controlled, whether it be fear, happiness or even rage. You don't normally have to cope with more than one emotion at a time but here, well it's much more complex. You can feel many things all at the same time. You have to learn to control your own feeling and emotions here. You'll learn quickly and it will get easier. I promise.'

The sound of his voice was warm and reassuring. His confidence gave her strength and the feel of his arms around her made her feel safe, protected, like nothing cold touch her while she was with him. She was gradually able to get the influx of emotions under control until the prevailing one was embarrassment. She finally pulled up into the face of the man who had been comforting her.

She was immediately drawn to his eyes. He had amazing eyes. She was accustomed to looking into John's piercing blue eyes which were electrifying and intense but this man's eyes were compelling and gentle. He held her gaze until she began to breathe easier and finally was able to get herself under control.

He continued to look into her face as if he were searching for something. Finally he smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's incredible. You look just like her but you're really not "my" Natalie."

"Your Natalie?" She asked but he just shook his head.

"Here, you should drink this." He handed her a glass of water." "I'm Curran, by the way."

"No last name."

"Just Curran."

She took a sip of the water and then turned the glass around in her hand as she looked around the room. "Where are we, Curran?"

Before he could answer her the door opened and Reva stepped back into the room. Natalie wondered where she had been all this time but didn't get a chance to ask.

"Hello, again, hot stuff." She grinned at Curran. "So, what do you have for us?"

"I think I managed to acquire everything you requested."

"I'm impressed. I know we didn't give you a lot of time."

"Miles did impress upon me the need for haste in this endeavor."

"Miles?" Natalie questioned. "Would someone like to tell me just where are we and what are we doing here?"

"Ah, that peevish tone I know so well. Someone's feeling better."

Natalie started to struggle to her feet and Curran immediately held out his hand to help her. "I don't know you from any of the SoapWorlds."

"No, I was created by a WAIF."

"So, that's where we are? We're inside of fanfiction." She looked around the room again. "I thought we had a non-interference policy when it cam to FanFic. We monitor only. No one in the SoapWorld has ever gone inside."

"Well, that is where my resourceful Miles comes in." Reva explained. "You should keep an eye on him. He's being used as a gopher by all different departments and he's gotten pretty knowledgeable, not only about how things work in the Guild but about each departments own little shortcuts. Since everyone thinks he's just shy of an idiot they don't pay attention to all the things he's learning from them."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with the WAIF's and Fanfic?"

"Miles wanted to help you. He believed that you were right about the threat to SoapWorld and he realized that the characters in FanFic don't have the same rules and boundaries as SoapWorld." Curran explained. "SoapWorld is dictated by the whims of many writers who are trying to appeal to a target audience. At least in theory. They miss the mark as often as they get it right. FanFiction has very little limitations. We are only bound by the writer's imagination who has no one to please but themselves. All Miles had to do was find the right one."

"I don't understand. I've read Roxy's reports on FanFic so I know that John and I have a lot of people on our side but you . . ." She remembered the loving look in his eyes and the way he had talked of "his" Natalie.

"Well, let's just say that Miles found a character that would do whatever it takes to ensure your happiness. Whatever that means for you." He said simply.

"Okay. But what exactly are we supposed to from within FanFic." She felt a chill as she saw the look that passed between Curran and Reva.

"We're not in FanFic. Welcome to reality, kiddo." Reva said with a flourish.

"Reality? Reva that is impossible."

"Not impossible, merely improbable. And that is what Sudsers like us are best at." Reva said.

"It was that void that you could see that no one else was aware of." Curran said gently.

"The fourth wall."

"Exactly. You know the intricate dynamics of SoapWorld. You exist as both written word and on film. The films are made in large studios on sets which is why there are only three walls in SoapWorld." He continued.

"Because the camera has to go somewhere."

"Right but most characters aren't aware of the inconsistency. But you were aware and that created a sort of door for you, to step outside of your reality and into theirs."

"I think I may need to sit down again." She sighed

"That's why it was important for us to leave from DS and not Llanview. We couldn't come blundering out onto their set. It doesn't due to have characters meeting their real life counterparts. It can get . . . messy" Reva said. "Curran helped to arrange a safe place to make the leap.'

Natalie was silent for a long moment while she tried to absorb this new development. "So, we're in reality. What do we do know?"

"We are gong to find out just who Dr. Saybrooke has been spending so much time talking to out here."

"Am dust how do you propose we do that?"

"It's actually much easier than you might think. You have the number Marty has been calling but it will have to wait until tomorrow morning. It's very late here." Curran said, holding the door open for them to leave.

The followed him outside and Natalie came to a complete stop as she felt a breeze, a real breeze brush against her skin. She looked up at the sky and took in the stars. She thought of all the time she had spent with John on the roof, and she wished that he was with her now. "We don't get to spend a lot of time outside in SoapWorld." She said when Reva put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits." Curran called. He was standing next to a car, he had opened the doors for them.

"Wow. You are impressive. How did you manage to get us a car on such short notice?"

"I'm a very capable person. I was written that way."

Reva took the keys from him and they climbed into the car. She started the engine and then inexplicably the car began to move.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natalie asked as she clutched the door handle.

"I'm driving us to the hotel Curran so graciously booked for us."

"Well, you're obviously not doing something right." She cringed as they were surrounded by other cars and she shut her eyes tight against the lights of the oncoming traffic.

"What's the matter with you? Haven't you ever been in a car before?"

"Of course I have." Natalie snapped. "You sit down and the car stays put. You play with the steering wheel a little until you see a light and then there's a lot of screaming and sound effects before the fade out."

Reva laughed. "Well this is real driving without low budgets so hang on." She shifted gears and pressed her foot on the accelerator while Natalie covered her hands with her eyes.

"Behave yourself, Reva." Curran admonished gently from the backseat as he placed a reassuring hand upon on Natalie's shoulder.

* * *

Curran walked them to their room and opened the door for them. "Are you going to be staying here too?" Natalie asked, feeling a faint blush of embarrassment as she looked at the two beds.

"No, I am nothing if not a gentleman. I will see you two ladies in the morning." He turned to Natalie and looked into her eyes. "If there is anything you need, anything at all. I'll be here."

Reva stood at the door and watched Curran walk away. "I'm telling you, that boy has buns Betty Crocker couldn't have made." She whistled appreciatively.

"Should Joshua be worried?"

"I'm just admiring. Did you know Miles got some scoops on him and he really is a . . ."

"I was just wondering who taught you how to drive, Reva?"

Reva scowled. "Are we still on that? I'm a wonderful driver. I got you here all in one piece didn't i?"

"Yes, I know." Natalie said pointedly.

Reva glanced at her, understanding full well what Natalie was really asking. "You want to know how I know how to drive in the Outland?"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I'm a Guider. We've been around a long time. We created most of the policies that are still followed by the Guild today."

"I know all of that."

"It also means that we have certain . . . 'policies' that we don't necessarily share with the rest of the Guild."

Natalie thought about not only what Reva was saying but what she was implying. "So, you're telling me that the Guiders have been exploring the Outland for some time.'

"BookWorld has had an Outlander liaison for some time now. Our very existence hinges upon so many different factors, all controlled from the Outland that it makes no sense not to know as much as we can about how things work out here. At first it was purely academic we have to strive for believability in spite of the most improbable of plot devices."

"And does it work?"

"Sometimes but not significantly. There are some things there are just no help for. I know care how much believability you have, when you take the Slut of Springfield and smack her in the middle of Amish country no amount of amnesia plot devices can make that look any less shit.'

"Reva!"

"What?" She blinked innocently.

"You just . . . you didn't. . ." Natalie took a deep breath, growing a little tired of Reva's ability to make her sound like an idiot. "You didn't wait for the interruption. You can't say that, you can only imply it. You didn't give me a chance to cut you of."

"Outland, kiddo, remember. There are no censors her. We can say whatever we like. Go ahead, give it a try."

"No thanks."

"Well, unless you have any other questions. I'm going to take a shower."

Natalie quickly stood and eyed her warily. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean there's really only one use for a shower scene and no offence but I'm not . . ."

Reva laughed." "Okay I'm only going to say this one more time. This is the Outland and a shower is a wonderful experience one can enjoy alone."

"What you do in your shower is your business. I'm not judging."

"Well, you may want to consider taking a shower yourself or you could start to become a little conspicuous." Reva said pinching her nose close.

"What are you talking about? We have assumed cleanliness." She crossed her arms in a gesture of arrogance with just a hint of doubt.

"You sound like a diplomat asserting his diplomatic immunity. The laws don't apply to me. Your assumed cleanliness does not extend past SoapWorld, sugar. Out here you're just another one of the unwashed masses." She sauntered into the bathroom still laughing.

Natalie sat down on one of the beds and looked around. All of this felt so surreal and she felt incredibly lonely, she had never felt so far away from the people she loved. She laid down on the bed feeling completely drained and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when something woke her. She held her breath as she strained her ears but heard nothing but the pounding of her own heart. She glanced over at the other bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Reva's sleeping form. She slipped out of bed and gently touched Reva's shoulder.

"What's wrong?' Reva asked, groggily.

"Do you hear that?"

Reva was silent for a long moment, her eyes darting around the darkened room. "I don't hear a thing."

"Exactly. There's no dialogue, there's no background music. There's . . . nothing."

Reva smiled gently. "That's silence. Real silence and It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Natalie nodded but found the silence no less unsettling. Reva smiled knowingly and scooted over so Natalie could sit down beside her. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm not a child." Natalie protested but sat down. "Reva, if I ask you something will you give me a real answer."

"I'll try."

"Do you really think that this could work? John and I.?"

"Why not? If it doesn't work out Quentin Collins sure seems to be interested." She teased gently.

"Quinton Collins is a ghost."

"So was I once. . Don't knick it until you've tried it."

"I'm trying to be serious here. Can we really make it? After everything that you and Joshua have been through, is it still wroth it?"

"And I thought this was going to be a hard question." Reva smiled gently as she slipped an arm around Natalie's shoulders. "It is absolutely worth it."

"How do you keep doing it?"

"Because Bud and I are always. I said once that I have always felt that we were married, no matter where we were or who we were with. We are husband and wife."

"I don't know if I can be that strong." Natalie laid her head on Reva's shoulder.

"Yes, you can. I told you, we have a lot in common. You can't allow yourself to believe that you have no control. How do you think the super couples last? They knew how to assert themselves. They never allowed a plot device to come between them. You can do that. It doesn't matter what they write for you they can't change what you and John have together. You have to hang on to it, kiddo. No matter what." She glanced down at Natalie but she had all ready fallen back to sleep. "I'm coming bud." She whispered into the darkness.


End file.
